9 Months from Hell
by BurningRose FrostingDesire
Summary: What happens when Sonny gets a job in So Random but has no where to stay? What happens when she finds out she has to stay with the Coopers? Will there be a Channy? Will there be love or hate? ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

(A:N) Okay guys, it's Rosie by the way, this is my first fanfic so be nice, me and Mari have been planning to write a story when this idea popped into my head. It's pretty unique so enjoy it please. (Oh and Mari is writing a Twilight fanfic so if you're interested look out for that)

RxR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters, but I own this plot, though.

"Cut". The director yelled as Portlyn and I finished our last scene for the day.  
"Finally" I said and jump off the stage. The director said good job to Portlyn and I, then we were free to go. I went into my dressing room, grabbed my things, and walk to my convertible to go home. Sadly today wasn't my day because Chuckle City decided to bump into me, Chad Dylan Cooper! No bumps into Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Drama pants," The dark one wearing a hat, said.

"Aww, finally found out my show is better then yours?" I said doing my one million dollar smile.

They all glared at me except for the Blondie who just focused on her nails.

"In your dreams Pooper" The fat blonde boy who I think might be gray or grapy said.

"Whatever, later Randoms" I said lazily, trying to get pass them.

"Pooper," Rico and Gray shot back, and with that they moved out of my way, for good.

I got into my convertible and drove home. Once I entered the house I saw my mom and dad in the living room on the phone. That's odd since when are they on the phone, isn't the maid supposed to do that? Oh well I thought. I ran upstairs for some beauty sleep. The maid had left some clothes on my bed already. I quickly changed into the sweat pants and t-shirt.

I was just about to fall asleep when my parents yelled: "CHAD dinner time".

"Really, dinner right when im about to get some beauty sleep!" I mumbled, mad that they woke me up.

"Chad, please we need to tell you something important." My mom yelled once again.

"Fine" I replied and left my room with no sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
At dinner

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I chewed quickly on my chicken and mash potatoes.

"Chad we asked you to come down here because I was on the phone with my best friend Connie, from college, and her daughter got a role on some show in Condor City. Sadly her mom could not come and her daughter has no where to go." Mom explained.

I just stared at my mom blankly. What did this have to do with us, or better, what did this have to do with me?

"So why doesn't she take her daughter to a five star hotel near Condor Studios, im sure they can take care of her there also!" I yelled, and looked up at my mom, and boy did she look annoyed, I looked back at my food and continued eating.

"That's the problem Chad, her mom is afraid to let her go to a in a five star hotel alone with no parents. So since we are really close, so I told her she could stay at our house," She said and squeezed Mr. Coopers hand for some support.

I nearly chocked on my chicken when I heard the last 4 words. "You said what?" I yelled.

"Chad, come on. She was so nice to me in college, and did me so many favors for me, so I thought this was the least I could do." She tried to reason with me.

"I don't care what that girl did for you, her daughter will not be aloud to stay at my house, ok?!" I yelled stubbornly.

This time my father spoke up.

"Chad! You will not speak to your mother that way! Connie daughter is staying here no matter what you say, and I except you to be polite to this girl, and just for you not listening to your mother, your punishment will be….. Driving her everyday to Condor Studios, and driving her back," He scolded.

"What! There is no way im dri-"But he cut me off.

"Chad that's enough finish your food and go to your room". Mr. Cooper said as he went back to eating.

So I did the same I chewed my chicken madly. Once I finished eating I had one question bugging me the whole time so I went ahead and ask it.  
"So when is this daughter coming?"

My mom went ahead and answers that "Chad, her name is Allison Monroe, but she prefers Sonny. She is coming on Friday, your day off, so you two could get to know each other. You have two days left until she arrives." And with that I got up and went upstairs for some beauty sleep.

Once I got in bed I kept on thinking what will happen when this Sonny girl arrives. Is she nice? Is she ugly? Will she embarrass me? Is she pretty? Oh god I need to stop thinking about this and fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonny POV  
I sighed as I leaned my head on my window. I was sure going to miss this place when I'm at Hollywood. I would miss too many things my mom, my friends, my school, Lucy, and my room. I sighed again, and got up and went to my CD player. I pressed play and the first song came up.

Na na, na na na, na na.  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day, you, slipped away  
Was the day; I found it won't be the same,  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Ooooh

I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Ooooh

**(Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne)**

"Moo" "Moo"

I got up and pressed stop, and grabbed my phone and noticed there was one new text from Lucy.

Lucy: So u excited 4 Friday?

Sonny: ya, but im going to miss u a lot L

Lucy: Aww I will miss u 2, but remember no matter how far we r, we will always be bff. K?

Sonny: I will always remember that…..I just can't believe that my dreams r about to come tru but I never thought it would be this hard I mean I won't see u and my mom for a while. L

Lucy: please stop being sad your going to make me cry!

Sonny: Srry…plz don't cry didn't we just handle that at school?

Lucy: I kno….I can't believe all the girls in our school cried! Even Ashley and Heather cried!

Sonny: I know that was funny but at the same time sad, I will miss them making fun of us L

Lucy: LOL but im sure u will have a blast in Hollywood, oh ya and if u meet Chad Dylan Cooper get me a lock of his hair k?

Sonny: Ugh, please don't say his name. You kno how much I h8 him he is such a jerk and even u kno it. And how will I get you a lock of his hair?!

"Sonny, could you please come down!" My mom called.

"Ok mom" I said.

Sonny: Im srry Lucy, I have to leave, I will talk to u soon. xoxoxo

–Sonny

I closed my phone, put it in my back pocket, and went downstairs.

When I reached the dinning room, my mom already set the table for dinner. I sat next to her and ate my Chinese take-out. I glanced up at her and could tell she looked worried, so I asked if she was alright.

"Ok Sonny, you know how your going to Hollywood and I can't come because of work? Well I was on the phone with one of my close friends, who lives really close to Hollywood, and I told her how you got the part for So Random! and she offered you to stay there."

I stared at my mom, expressionless, until I finally processed what she said.

"Wait, so I'm going to stay at some strangers house, that I don't even know who they are or what they're like," I said still shocked at what I had just heard.

"Yes, that's right, and what you will be doing is, when you get to the airport, you're going to go to the information desk near the waiting area. My friend already made arrangements, so you just have to go and ask the lady where their son is."

I just stared at her with my jaw open. She trusts me to go on a plane by myself, but doesn't let me ride a horse alone. (A:N: Sorry I just found that hilarious! LOL)

"Are you kidding me? What if I get lost or go home with the wrong person!" I almost yelled.

"Sonny, sweetie its okay there will be a lady who is going to help you and makes sure you go home with the right person. If you don't want to do that then I'll have to call the director and tell him you won't make it." Said my mom

"No, no it okay I will do mom, but can you please explain what I have to do cause im kind of confused." I said.

"Of coarse, sweetie." So the whole afternoon my mom went explaining where and what I have to do when I get to the airport. Once she was finish she said I should start packing so I did. I started feeling tired so I bid goodnight to mom and went in bed. Mom told me that there is a boy about my age I kept on wondering if the boy was nice or is he cute or fun to be with. God I need to get some sleep so I stop thinking about those and closed my eyes and drift to sleep.

(A/N): Heyy guys, so this is Rosie here. I'm reminding you this is my first fanfic. …… So I hope you like it, and please tell me to continue or to not…… I know there might be some-never mind, ALOT of spelling grammar so sorry about that….

Well I have to give some credit to Mari because she did some of the editing, it was hard cause we didn't see each other that often after school started….and I'm not so sure about the title…..

Mari- Hi guys! And Rosie I doubt there are that many errors! It took me 2 days to edit it! God women, you need to learn grammar. But you guys have to give Rosie a lot of credit; she did the idea and wrote it, I just did editing….a lot of it…..hehe.

Rosie-Anyways Read and Review please, I would like to know what you think! So remember R&R

Love yall lots 


	2. chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update… I was waiting for Mari to edit it but maybe you guys would rather have a chapter then wait even longer….. But if you guys **

**CAN'T read it then please tell me and I will give it to Mari to reedit) **

*******************************************************************************************************************

Chad pov

"Chad is the best uh huh. Chad is the best oh ya. Chad is the best boo ya. Give me a C give me an H give me an A give me a D what's that spelled Chad!

I slap my hand on the alarm clock so it would stop cheering me on. I sigh.

"Nothing better then having an alarm clock saying your name".

I got up and took a 5 minutes shower then comb my hair which took another 5 minutes then change into my usual clothes then spent 30 minutes looking at myself. Once I was sure I looked perfe- wait there is a piece of hair in the wrong side. There now im sure I looked perfect.

I ran down stairs and decided to eat breakfast at Condor studio so I took my key and drove to Condor Studio.

I step in the Studio and took a newspaper from yesterday and ask Brenda to make bacon that said my name on it and eggs that looks like me. (A/N: Lol… Eggs that look like Chad)

I sat at my usual table and looked at Tween Weekly. I gasped; I wasn't on the front cover! Me Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't on the front cover, but some girl was! And who is this girl? I went ahead to read the paper and found out she was from Chuckle city, and was drunk **again** when performing a live TV show. Wow I thought, and just then chuckle city came in and sat at there table looking sort of upset. So I took this chance to bug them.

"What's up Randoms?"

They once again glared at me but this glare wasn't as powerful as the other glare they game me yesterday.

"Not now Pooper". Said Grapy

"Awe, Did they finally shut down So Random?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't Tween Weekly Chad?" said the small one, Bora, I think. Wow they really must be upset if they were willing to call me Chad.

"Oh you mean the one about Mandy going coo-coo again." I said

"Yeah well parents are not letting there kids watch so random any more so Marshall had to fire her and a new girl named Sonny is coming." Blondie said looking at her nails again.

"Wait you mean Sonny as in Sonny _Munroe_?" I asked.

"Yeah". Blondie said.

WHAT! The Sonny that is staying at my house is working in So Random the enemy of my show. Ha. There is no way we will be getting along.

"Well latter Randoms, and who knows maybe your show will be better without Mandy" I said then left to do another scene with Portlyn.

As I walk into studio 3 I well lets say Portlyn bump into me. "Watch were your going idiot" Portlyn said wiping the dust off her skirt.

"Excuse me" I said

"Oh, Chad, Sorry" Portlyn said.

"Are you Portlyn? Are really sorry?" I said

"Chad would you stop acting." Portlyn said, smacking my arm.

Since me and Portlyn are really close, I lifted her over my shoulder and carried a screaming girl on my back. She tried screaming and pinching my back. She even tried to bite my hand and ouch! I finally put her down. Then she started to slap me arm over and over again but her slap isn't as hard as her pinching.

"Chad you jerk! You mess my hair!" Portlyn said still slapping my arm. Then finally she gave up, but mess up my hair!

"PORTLYN!" I yelled. But she was already gone and heading to the stage. Well there is no point in getter back at her today but that doesn't mean I won't get back at her.

"Chad and Portlyn could you guys stop fooling around and get on the stage please!" Yelled the director.  
I jump onto the stage and started a long day of scene. Once we finish 4 hours of doing episodes we all got ready to leave I was just about to go out the doors when Portlyn came running into me.

"Chad! Wait up" Yelled Portlyn. So I stop and waited for her.

"Chad how come you never told us you were having a so random girl staying at your house?" Portlyn said acting shocked. I gasp how did she know?

"What Portlyn how did you know?" I asked.

"Oh please, that's for mw to know and you to find out" Portlyn said grinning. Then she skips out of the hall and went home.

"Oh boy now everyone's going to find out" I said talking to myself. I left Condor Studio and went home.

I step in the house and saw tons of people cleaning the house. Must be for this sonny girl I thought. I left my jacket for the maid and went upstairs and saw people in my hall. Wait that means-NO! The Sonny girl is sleeping in my hall! I ran into my mom's room and found her reading a book.

"Why is this Sonny girl sleeping in my hall?" I yelled. My mother looked up and sighs.

"Chad please let her be in your hall it has one the best bedrooms in there." Replied my mother looking annoyed.

"Fine. Wait what room is she sleeping in?" I asked.

"If you must know, she is sleeping in room 136. And don't be mad, I know she is sleeping across from you but please deal with" My mother said and stood up.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Oh ya Chad I know you're going to hate this, but we are very busy tomorrow and can't pick her up so we were wondering if you-"I cut her off.

"No! No Im not going to pick her up!" I yelled.

"Chad please I will give you $1000"Said my mom.

I smiled and said "4000 thousand then."

My mom smiled back and said" Fine. Now go and set your alarm clock for 5:30". She smiled even wider and left the room giggling.

"WHAT! 5:30!" I yelled so loud.

Fine I thought. I went into my room and sat on my bed .Wondering so many things about this Sonny girl. I sigh and decided to go to bed so I set my alarm clock at 3:30.

I was about to fall asleep when someone kocked on the door.  
"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Mr. Cooper here is the paper for picking up this girl" He said and left it on my table.

Then he left and I finally fell asleep.  
************************************************************************

Hey guys I'm really sorry for giving you a short chapter please don't hate me…… I'll try to give you guys a longer chapter…..

I was really upset by the amount of reviews I got…. But…. I got 82 views which made me really happy  it but only 3 people reviewed……. Which made me kind of upset…But since people favorite it I'm still going to write…. So guys please review I need to know if I should continue or not…..

If I get 3 or more reviews I will give you guys another chapter so please REVIEW!

Thanks 

Questions for the day

** 1) What do you guy's thing of this story? **

** 2) Is my spelling grammar okay? (Please tell me the truth)**

** 3) Ideas?**

** 4) What do you guy's want to happen in the story?**

** 5) Do you guys want Channy right away? Or latter? **

-Rosie 3


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry for repeating the 1st chapter....... I thought i uploaded the ** **third** **chapter but i did the first chapter..... I'm really sorry.. **

Sonny Pov

I lean my head on the car window and sigh. Tomorrow I would be leaving my friends and my mom behind. I guess Lucy was right. I could feel a few tears falling down, I just said goodbye to my friends and we all cried including me and my mom. I would be leaving everything including my life. I close my eye trying to forget what had just happen.

_**Flashback  
"Well Lucy I guess this is it" I looked down at my shoe afraid to look up at her.**_

_****_

"Yeah…Sonny I wanted to say something" Said Lucy trying to make eye contact.  
I nodded for her to go on.

"Sonny you were the best friend anyone could ask for you were there when I needed you and you always made us happy and the first day we met we gave you that first nickname Sonny….I just wanted to say….good bye and I will never forget you even if you do." Even Lucy started to tear up. I looked up at her confuse.

"Lucy….oh Lucy I would never forget you how could you say that" I almost yelled but was shocked how could Lucy say I would forget her?

_**"Sonny don't you get it your going to Hollywood there will be millions of fans and you will have so many friends and your going to forget all of us no matter how close we were or how long we've known each other." She stopped for breath then went on.  
**_

"_**Your going to be famous and you wont have time for us you will be going to places and more places you will have school, sketches and so many more thing and I know your going to forget us I just know it! I don't want to lose my best friend no matter what. I know your going to forget me sooner or latter and I want to tell you I will never forget you no matter how far you are or how famous you are or even when I get other friends because deep down you were like my sister and its sad to see your sister leaving you even if the have a big future to get….Sonny…. I will miss you and I hope one day you will remember all of us." She was crying hard and tears were falling down one after one. I looked at Lucy and kept on saying she was wrong but she wouldn't listen.**_

_****_

"Lucy I promise I will call you everyday….Lucy please…you will always be in my heart even when I'm dead I will never forget you I cant forget you. You are with me the whole time even if were far you are a sister to me too….Lucy please, please don't think I will forget you, Lucy please, your in my heart no matter what. I need you Lucy please." I kept on saying that and I was crying so hard. How could she say that?  
Finally she looked up at me with sorry eyes. She shook her head and said "I'm sorry Sonny I can't do this…..I can't be with someone who's going to be famous. I know your going to forget me and I'm sorry Sonny I really am but you're leaving soon….and….and yeah."

I stared at Lucy…how could she say this? Why would I ever change? Is Hollywood going to change me?

"Lucy please, I promise I won't forget you…PLEASE Lucy please, I can't miss this. This is my future is, acting…..please Lucy please." I felt like falling down and cry harder.

"I….I'm sorry Sonny I… I can't do this. This is too much for me" She put her arms around me and said "Sonny……I'll miss you…. Have fun in Hollywood" And with that she left.

"Good bye Lucy." I said.

End of Flashback

I sigh again. Once I got home I ran to my room and lock the door. I jump on my bed and laid there thinking about tomorrow. I got up and set my alarm clock for 2:30.

I change into shorts and tank top. Then jump into my bed and fell asleep.

At the plane.

I lean my head on the window and took a deep breath we would be flying soon and I had first class! I was so excited this would be my first plane and I was kind of scared. After a few minutes of waiting a girl about my age wearing sunglasses and a hood over her head sat down beside me and put her seat belt on.

I looked at her she looked very familiar but I had no clue who she is. So I went ahead and said

" Hi I'm sonny and you are?" I let out my right hand. She looked at me but shook my hands nicely and said

"Chloe, nice to meet you too" She gave me a huge smile. So I smiled back.

"So why are you going to Hollywood?" I asked. Then I notice her looking nervous.

" Hum, I kind of work at Hollywood" she said and garbed a magazine and flipped to a page the said Mackenzie falls. I looked at her like she was insane I looked at her and the magazine. Then I said

"You fan of Mackenzie falls?" I asked still confuse. She sighed and turns around and took off her sunglasses and hood then she turn around and faced me. I gasped at what I saw.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hey guys….(**and Crown-daydreamer I'm not saying you are a guy lol**) Anyway I'm really sorry for giving you a short chapter the next one will be longer I hope.

I hate this chapter so much!

**Than-you guys so much for the amount of reviews I got it means a lot to me :)****…**

Let's see if this time we can get 4 reviews?? I will try to update faster but you know what school dose to you….. Once again Thank-you so much for the reviews it means a lot to me :)

PS Thank-you for answering my questions….

I want to know do I have a lot of spelling grammars because if I do I'll give it to Mari and she'll edit it but it will take a long time till the next update….

Question for the day

What's your favorite Demi Lovato song?

Is this the worst chapter I wrote?

Is there anything you want me to add into this story?

-Rosie

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I want to give this chapter to **Demi-Fan-Channy** Cause its her birthday : ) I was going to wait till tomorrow but since it her birthday I wanted to give her a long chapter on her b-day.... So enjoy : )

"_**Chloe, nice to meet you too" She gave me a huge smile. So I smiled back.**_

_****_

"So why are you going to Hollywood?" I asked. Then I notice her looking nervous.

_**" Hum, I kind of work at Hollywood" she said. Then garbed a magazine and flipped to a page the said Mackenzie falls. I looked at her like she was insane I looked at her and the magazine. Then I said **_

"_**You fan of Mackenzie falls?" I asked still confuse. She sighed and turns around and took off her sunglasses and hood then she turn around and faced me. I gasped.**_

This is no normal girl. No this is Chloe from Mackenzie falls!

"No way! Your-your Chlo-"She put a hand on my mouth and looked around if anyone heard her. I was still shocked Chloe is from Mackenzie falls! Once I started to calm down she took her hand off me mouth.

"Omg…. I can't believe I'm sitting with Chloe from Mackenzie falls!" I yelled but in a whisper.

"Please…can you be more quite I don't want any fans screaming at me like you." She said annoyed.

"I'm so sorry I'm just not use to meeting someone famous, I guess I will have to get use to screaming girls" I said looking upset. I guess Lucy was right I am going to forget her. Hollywood is going to change me. I got lost in my thought because Chloe spoke up.

"Ya its hard being famous- wait what do you mean be getting use to it your not even famous" she said looking confuse. I sigh and started telling her the story.

"So I'm on my way to so random the show I will be on" I said and looked down. I looked up and so Chloe feeling sorry for me she pulled my into a hug and said

"Aww, Sonny, It will be okay you and your friend will be okay soon trust me. I know what's its like I've been through the same thing and you will not forget them no matter what. I can't believe your going to be in so Random I'm not surprise you are funny on your web show. I love your web show a lot"

Chloe said letting go of me she smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Awe, you watch my show? That's so sweet" I said giving her a sweet smile. I guess we were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't know we were flying.

"So…. You're really nice for some famous star it doesn't feel like im talking to a star you're just like a normal person" I said.

"Thanks, Its kind of hard because there is a rep you need to keep up with" she said.

"So want to watch a movie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. We watch the movie Wild Child(A/N: That's a really good movie). Once we landed we got our stuff and walk out of the plane.

"So Sonny where are you staying?" She asked.

"Well I'm not sure I have to meet this house finder girl and she going to help me" I said looking for homeroom. ( A/N: there is no such thing as house finder lol)

"Well how about I follow you until you know who your staying with" she asked. I turn around and smiled.

"That would be nice. But I'm sure you have better things to do then hang out with me" I said looking at the ground.

"Nonsense your my friend and I don't want you to go home with a stranger" she said smiling.

I said okay and we went into the house finder girl. Once we found a sign that said house finder we walk into the room and asked the Lady for help. We follow her to a room with a lot of people. She sat down and went on the computer.

"Let's see, name please" She asked looking at me.

"Sonny Munroe" I said.

"Ah there you go" she said and grabbed a microphone and said

"Cooper, Cooper family may you please come to the stage" She yelled.  
Chloe and I waited for a few minutes until we heard a knock on the door we yelled come in and I heard Chloe gasp. I turn around and gasp too.

There standing a 3 name jerk. I just stood there until I heard Chloe yelling.

"Chad!" Yelled Chloe. Chad turned around and he too gasp.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" he said looking shocked.

"I'm here waiting with my friend Sonny" She said moving aside so Chad could see me.

"Oh so your Sonny the girl joining Chuckle city." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am Sonny and I'm not joining Chuckle city or whatever it is you call I'm joining- wait you don't even need to know where I'm joining, Cooper" I said giving him a glare.

"Well it looks like I'm going to find out sooner or latter, Come on." He said looking at the door. I looked at him like he was insane. I'm not suppose to be going home with Chad.

"No, Im not going home with you. I don't even know who you are." I said.

"What! Everyone knows Chad Dylan Copper" He said looking shock. I rolled my eyes and turn to the lady staring at us.

"Excuse me miss, ya he is not my ride home right?" I looked at the lady praying that I didn't have to.

"Ya your going home with him sweetie. It even says that right here" she pointed to the screen and it did say Cooper family.

"Fine, and thank you." I said and turn around and saw Chloe and Chad yelling at each other. I slowly walk up.

"Chad you are not going home with her!" yelled Chloe.

"Uh, yes I am my parents are best friends with her mother Connie, and they even said so." Chad yelled back. I decided it was time to stop this so I stepped in.

"Uh, Guys ya hey, Well sadly I am going home with Cooper." I said looking at Chloe with sad eyes.

"Finally" said Chad while putting his arm in the air. Then Chad looked at Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, Want a ride home?" He asked.

"I would but since im famous it's cool." She said and turns to me pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Well good luck Sonny…..When are you going to the studio?" She asked and pulled away from the hug to look at me.

"Umm I think tomorrow." I said.

"Well that's good I will see you tomorrow." She said pulling into one last hug. I hugged her back. I wanted to stay like this forever, but of course the jerk would ruin the moment.

"UHH! Girls come on your going to see each other tomorrow now hurry and say goodbye." Chad yelled looking annoyed I said goodbye to Chloe and left with Chad.

Once we step outside I gasp there were Paparazzi everywhere taking pictures of Chad and I and yelling "Chad who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend?" I looked at Chad who uses his arm as an eye protector. I jump when I felt an arm around my waist and pulling me to a limo with even more paparazzi. Chad opens the door and I quickly went in. I waited until he came in and once he did the driver drove off. I looked at Chad he had his hair perfectly organize he was wearing black pants with a baby blue shirt and a black jacket covering half of the shirt. (A/N: I know I know im not good at describing clothes and sorry about that.) I guess he noticed me looking at him cause then he said.

"Munroe didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to stare?"

"Oops. Sorry Cooper" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"I know Sonny its hard not to check me out but please, don't you know it's not polite to stare."

" You're such a jerk! Why would I be checking you out? Your such a-a-a jerk!"

"So I've been told" he said touching his jacket. I rolled my eyes and continuing staring out the window. How could my mom keep me with a jerk? She knows I hate Chad Dylan Cooper. God I can't believe I will have to stay with this jerk. This is sure going to be hell for me.

"So….. Munroe hungry?" Asked Chad. I had to admit I was pretty hungry.

"Yeah I'm starved" I said.

"Well today is your lucky day because you're going to spend a day with Chad Dylan Cooper." I rolled my eyes again and picked up a pillow from my seat, and yes they have pillows in this limo. And threw the pillow right at his face.

"Ow! Gees Munroe I'm trying to be nice to you and this is how you be nice back?" He said looking mad. I sigh he was right ever since I heard I was staying with a three named jerk I've been really rude.

"Now how about this we both be nice. Deal?" He asked taking out a hand. I sigh but took it.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good".

"So are we good?"

"Oh were so good". We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

At the Restaurant.

Wait till I tell my friends I'm having lunch with Chad Dylan Cooper! Wait- Why am I happy I hate him he's a jerk? Right?

"So Sonny, you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I get to meet a lot of people. And I can't wait to meet you friends on Mackenzie falls." I said but when I looked at Chad he looked nervous or sad. So I asked him if he was okay.

"What ya. Ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" I was going to tell him he is not telling me the truth but right at that point the waitress came.

"Can I take your order?"

"Yes. My I have a chicken and fries with salad?" Asked Chad. The waitress just nodded then turn to me.

"I'll have the same." I said and handing her the menus. I looked up and saw Chad looking at me like I was insane.

"What?"

"I thought girls never touch fries, But you seemed different you didn't care."

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean you think im like all the other girls?"

"No your not. You're different." I raised my eyebrows again.

"In a Good way" He said rolling his eyes.

"So what's its like in Condor Studio?"

"Nothing different "

"I see…. "I said wondering why Chad was acting weird. Then the waitress came back with our food. We thanked her then she left. We ate in silent. Once we finish our food Chad paid, well duh. Then we got up to leave but, bumped into a few boys. I'm guessing Chad knew them because they started talking.

"Hey James"

"Supp Chad?"

"Nothing much just hanging out with my friend"

"Friend? What fri- Oh hello there im James and what is this pretty lady doing here alone?" I blush madly. I was just about to answer that but Chad beat me.

"Ugh, James ya umm first She is not alone she is with me" Chad put his arm around my waist. I looked at him like he was insane. "And Second Back off she's taken. Thirdly stop flirting with my girl."

I was shocked and speechless did Chad Dylan Cooper say I was his girl? And why did he say I was taken? I was about to kill him but he pulled me out of the restaurant. Once we got out and no one was outside I took the chance to yell at him.

"Chad firkin Cooper! What's wrong with you?! I could have gotten a date on my first day in Hollywood but no you had to ruin it be saying I'm your girl! And what the heck was that about I'm not even your girl and I will not ever be, and thirdly im not even taken I don't have a boyfriend and im not planning to have one!"

I didn't even recognize that I was slapping his arm thousands of time.

"Sonn-Ow! Sonn-Ow! Sonny stop" I didn't listen to him I just went on slapping him until he grabbed both of my hands and I couldn't move. I finally gave up and sigh.

"Chad…Ya umm….. You can let go of my arm"

"What? Oh right sorry." He let go of my hand. We saw the limo and quickly went in. I decided not to talk about it so we sat down in silent. Finally we heard the limo stop. I got out and gasped.

There standing in front of me was a mansion not evens a mansion it looked more like a castle. There was a little waterfall going down, a swing on a pink tree. I got out of my daydream when Chad started saying my name.

"Sonny? Sonny? Are you home?"

"What? Oh Sorry…"

"Come on let's go inside and meet my parents" He said and walked into the house so I followed.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Hey thank-you so much for the reviews it means a lot to me :)

I want to thank Averiella she gave me one of the nicest review I got and it means a lot to so thanks Averiella and I'm glad you like the story : )

I also Want to thank that-awesome-chick,SWAC-fan01, PrettyKittyKat23,UnmistakablyAlice, Crown-daydreamer, Stemifan, Harryfan94, and Demi-Fan-Channy. Thank-you all of you for reviewing it means a lot to me…

I hope this was a longer chapter…… I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long…. Once again Thank-you so much for the reviews :)

-Rosie


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank theses people for reviewing chapter 4

Shea: Thank-you so much for reviewing and glad you like the story :)

Averiella: Once again thank-you so much for giving one of the nicest review it means a lot to me :) And really That comment really made my heart melt it was really sweet :)

HugensHomie09: I'm not gonna stop writing so why don't you just shut up- wait were are my manners? please shut up :)

Demi-Fan-Channy: I'm really glad you liked chapter 4, I hope you had a good b-day.

Cocosunshine23: Thanks for reviewing : )

LilHaven: Thanks for reviewing and I'm not planning to have Chad like Sonny so soon but he dose already care for her.......

Once again thank-you all for reviewing chapter 4 :)

********************************************************************************************************************

"Come on let's go inside and meet my parents" He said and walks into the house so I followed. Chad rung the doorbell and we waited for a few second until a maid came in and open the door for us.

"Welcome Mr. Cooper and Miss Munroe" she said and took mines and Chad's jacket.

I looked around the house and boy was it huge! There were at least 5 living rooms.

"Chad is that you?" A woman called from upstairs.

"Yes mom" I looked at the stairs and saw a woman with blond straight hair like Chad's and blue eyes.

"You must be Sonny It's nice to meet you. You look so much like Connie when she was a teenager" She said giving me a warm smile. And hugged me so I hugged back

"And you must me Mrs. Cooper. It's nice to meet you too. And may I say you have a beautiful house"

"Thank-you. Here let's show you your room" She said. I nodded and followed.

I was shocked when we were walking down the hall. It looked like a hotel with fewer rooms though. We finally stopped at a nice gold door that said "Sonny Munroe's room".

"Sonny you're going to be sleeping in this room across from Chad's room"

"Thanks, but you didn't have to go through this much trouble".

"Nonsense, your staying for 9 month so might as well make yourself home. Now I'm going to leave and let you settle in." Mrs. Cooper gave me one last smile then left.

Once I stepped in I was shocked my room was bright gold with stars and moons on the walls. There was golden stars around the king sized bed, large mirror with moons around the sides.

I quickly got out of her day dream when she saw two golden doors which led to the balcony. I slowly opened the door and step into the hot windy day. I let my hand rest on the silver wood and smiled when I saw the view of the beach.

"Daydreaming Munroe?" I jumped and turned around and sigh in relief to find out it was only Chad.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked completely ignoring his question.

"Hmm….Well lets see first I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and second you never said I wasn't allowed in your room and third, well I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yeah well here is a tip, GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do"

"Yeah well Sonny Munroe does"

"Really Sonny, can you really tell me what to do?"

"Hmmm…… Yes I really can"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"We will be once you get your face out of my room"

"Whatever I have much better things to do then be in your ugly room" With that he walk out. I rolled my eyes and got out of my balcony, I closed the door and walk out to unpack my clothes.

2 hours latter I finish unpacking. I decided to go exploring so I close the door and walked down the hall. I decided to go in room # 13.

I slowly open it and gasped.

Right in front of me was the biggest TV I ever saw! It was probably 55 feet long and 20 feet tall, There were a medium sized popcorn-maker, a mini fridge, blankets and Cochin's etc.

I walked forward to get a better view but causing the door to close. I tried to open the door but it was lock!

"Oh great! This is just perfect! I'm lost in a house I barely know anything about on my first day!" I kept on walking trying to find an exit there should be an exit right?

********************************************************************************************************************

Hey Sorry for giving you guys a short chapter It was Thanksgiving well in Canada it is and I was really busy....And in an hour i have to go to the doctor:(

Question

1) What do you want to happen in chapter 6?

2) What's your favorite Sonny with a chance episode?

3) Ideas?

Review? If i get at least 5 reviews I'll update chapter 6...... so please review..

once again I'm really sorry for giving you a really short chapter.....

-Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I know I haven't updated in like… FOREVER! And I'm really sorry but I have a few reasons…..

I had to go back to the doctor a few days ago….My mom took the computer away for 2 whole days! And I have no idea how I lived….. And yesterday I went to a random girl's b-day party and it lasted till 12:30 and today I'm sick! And I hate writing when I'm sick but today was the only day I can write….. I also have to give some credit to……

Averiella and DeanObsession thank-you so much for the ideas and for reviewing chapter 5 :)

Also Crown-Daydreamer Thank-you so much for the ideas I'm really sorry for not using them I loved them but if I added that to chapter 6 it would be a little out of control…. Once again thank-you for the ideas I'm really sorry for not using them they would have been great…

Demi-Fan-Channy: lol I know I can be mean sometime but I always feel guilty when I am mean… So I have to be polite …… and I'm glad you had a good b-day….

Checkers-Loves-Jonas: I don't blame Sonny ….. I'm pretty sure anyone would get lost in a house as big as the Coopers…..

Marie: God what are you my mother?? I'm guessing you are …. I'll try to put the disclaimer thingy lol….

I want to dedicate this chapter to……. Averiella thank you for reviewing every chapter it means a lot to me ;)

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing :(

Chad's Pov

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop looking at Ocean up. I groan when I saw pictures of Sonny and me at the restaurant. I went down to find there were more pictures of us at the airport.

"Why me?!" I yelled.

Out of the ocean blue my mother came in with a worried look on her face.

"Did I say you can come?"

"Chad there is a problem!" My mother yelled.

"You heard too? Why dose everyone assumed that im dating Sonny!"

"You're Dating Sonny-Wait that's not the problem. The problem is…… Sonny is lost!" My mother screamed so loud I thought the mirrors on my ceiling were crack.

"Okay?" I asked unsure what to say.

"Chad how could you say okay?! My friends' daughter is lost on her first day! How do you think Connie will react if I say 'Sorry Connie your daughter is lost'?"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"CHAD DYLAN! I'M TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE YOUR GONNA HELP AND FIND HER!"

"Yes Ma-maim!" I said and nearly ran out of my room. I walk up to her door and knocked on her door.

"Sonny?"

No answer.

"Sonny, it me Chad"

No answer.

Sonny I'm coming in"

No answer. I closed my eyes just in case she is changing, and slowly open the door.

I slowly open my eyes and sigh in relief to see she wasn't changing. But nor was she in here.

I slowly walked out of her golden room and walked down the hall to room 18.

No Sonny.

Room17. No Sonny.

Room16. No Sonny

Sonny

Room14. NO SONNY!

I decided to skip room 13, 12 and 11 so I went into room 10 and once again there was no Sonny. After I checked room 9,4,5,6,7,8,3,2,1. I decided in needed a break and decided to watch a movie so I went into room 13 which is theater room. I slowly turn the knob.

Sonny's Pov

I walked around back and forward biting my nails. This only happens when I'm nervous/ scared. I've been in here for only god knows how long! I was dying for and exit. Shouldn't there be at least 2 doors? I mean it is the Coopers house were talking about . I suddenly felt like I had a flashing light on my head. I walked to the boxes filled with movies. Twilight, The eye, High School Musical, Harry Potter, Band Slam and thousands more but none coated my attention I put them all down and looked through other boxes. I smiled when I saw a box's that said "Baby Chad"

I smiled and put that in the CD player and sat on the couch and made myself comfy.

I smiled when I saw a cute blonde haired boy wearing a pink tooth brush, dancing in the background. I literally fell off the couch when I saw a video of Chad not wanting to go to the dentist.

(Video play)

"Chad your going to be late for your dentist appointment" A women with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared smiling (AN: That's Chad's mom. Mrs. Cooper)

"No! Dentists are dangerous! They yank out your tooth!" said a grumpy mini Chad.

"Chad… Come on their not going to yank your tooth out their just cleaning your tooth"

"no no no no no no no!" Chad ran upstairs making loud bangs. Mrs. Cooper rolls her eyes and runs upstairs to Chad's room. She slowly opens the door and sees a mini Chad holding a bear and sucking his finger.

"Come on Chad… I'll be there to hold your hands"

"No!"

"Daddy will be there too"

"No!"

" Sophie the bear can come too"

"Yay! Come on Sophie lets go to the dentist" He gets up and runs to door forgetting the bear. Mrs. Cooper puts her hands on her forehead and sighed.

20 minutes latter.

Chad comes running down smiling and holding a ball. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got" Chad shows her what he got and smiles at the camera.

"Smile at the camera Chad

"No daddy! I have to get my makeup done to be on the camera!" Whined Chad.

"But Chad, you have your makeup on. Your teeth are clean"

"Oh. Your right!" Chad smile hugely at the camera.

End of video.

I smiled at myself Chad was so cute when he was a child. Both of his eyes were shining unlike now only one is shining.

I suddenly heard footsteps I jumped off the couch and ran to the door hoping that the person will still be there. I jumped off 2 chairs and nearly tripped on a duck? Wait- why is there a duck in here? I ignored the duck and continued running to the door.

Just when I was only a few feet away from the door. The knob moved. And there standing in front of me was a 3 named jerk. The next thing I noticed or felt 2 strong arms around me. I jumped a little, feeling uncomfortable being in Chad Dylan Coopers arm but it almost felt right. I looked forward and almost screamed when I saw that the door was closed.

I banged my head hard on Chad's shoulder which OW! I suddenly felt cold when I realized there weren't any arms around me. I decided I should say something in case he starts yelling…..

"Hey Chad" I said hoping he wouldn't get to mad

*********************************************************************************************************************

Once again I'm really sorry for not updating quicker…… It will take at least 5 days till chapter 7…. Only because of school……. 5 reviews and I'll try to update chapter 7…

Ideas??

-Rosie


	7. Chapter 7

"Sonny…… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY THEATER!" I nearly jumped at the loud tone Chad used. Since when was Chad that mean?? Wait he is a jerk right, I guess that answered my question.

"Umm…..Well you see I wanted to go exploring and I ended up locked in here..."

"Exploring? Really Sonny exploring? I'm not that stupid Sonny"

"'I'm not that stupid Sonny" I mimicked. "That's coming from someone who doesn't even know that their own theater is locked. And that dentist y-y-yank their tooth out" I gigged at the last 4 words.

"Y-y-you didn't see t-those did y-you?" Chad asked nervously.

"No I didn't Chad, I was just saying." I said and walked away hearing Chad sighed in relief.

"But….."I turned around and saw Chad looking nervous again. "You did look cute dancing in that cute pink toothbrush costume" I giggled again. And turned around running away from him as fast as I can.

I suddenly felt something pulling me back. I looked up and saw Chad holding my wrist looking scarred or mad.

"My I help you Chad?" I said using a sweet voice.

"Yeah you can….first you have to promise you won't tell anyone and I mean anyone about those videos"

"Hmm…..let me think about it………..Nope" I smiled evilly and turned around. Only having to be pulled back again by Chad.

"Sonny please I'm begging you and Chad Dylan Copper doesn't do beg"

"Well…Since you said it in such a nice way I guess I have to say ye-Nope"

"Sonny please I'll do anything, just please don't tell anyone about those video"

"Anything Chad? Because anything is a big word"

"Anything."

"Okay….Only if we can watch more home videos of you."

"Uh –w-w-why?"

"Well because there is nothing better to do and you were so funny when you were a kid, Chad" I said and pinched his cheek.

"F-F-F-Fi-Fi-Fin- FINE!" I smiled and Chad let go of my hand.

"Great. Now you go sit on the couch while I get something to eat" Chad turned around and walked to the couch. I turned and went straight to the popcorn maker. I put 8 hands full in the pot and pressed start. I turned to my right to the mini fridge and grab 2 bottle of coke and went back to the popcorn maker and put them all in a bag and filled it with butter. I walked back to Chad and saw that he was lying on the couch his eyes closed.

"Chad?" I whispered. Touching his shoulder a little

"WHAT!?" He shouted and pushed my hand off him. Still keeping his eyes closed.

"Movie time"

"Nope"

"Come on"

"Nope"

"Dont be such a party spoiler!"

"What party? It's only you and me and that big bag of popcorn-Wait! Popcorn" He jumps off the couch and takes the popcorn away from me and stuff it in his mouth.

"EW! EW!" I take the popcorn away from him. "Do you have any manners? Wait your Chad Dylan Cooper of course you dont have any manners"

"Haha verry funny Sonny now give me the popcorn" He tride to snatch it out of my hand but I ran away from him. I heard him yelling my name but kept on running. I look behing me only having to see Chad right behind me! EEK! Sadly the duck was right infrot of me when I truned around and end up falling backwards on top of Chad!

"Glad for you to drop by Munroe" I rolled my eyes and got up only having to be falling back again by that duck and ontop of Chad again but this time I fell a little to hard.

"OW!" Chad yelled.

"Oops, Sorry?" I said bitting my bottom lips to stop giggling.

"God Munroe how much pounds to you weight?" I turned around so my face was facing him and glared at him.

"I don't weight that much Chad"

"Well" He patted my stomached "From this little round spot it looks like you do"

"jerk!"

"Diva"

"Am not a diva"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Fine your not a diva"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Not Again" I said. I suddenly realized that I was still on top of Chad and If somone came in this sure would be an awkward first day. I got up and saw that the popcorn was spilled all over the floor.

"Look what you did" Whined Chad. I giggled at the tone he was using it sounded so much like when he was a kid. Wait. That reminds me weir suppose to watch the movies! I turned around facing Chad and Smiled evilly.

"Sonny why do you have the look that says 'Its payback time?'"

"Because you thought you could get away with watching the homemade movie... I dont think so Chad. Now why dont you go hoppy down onto the couch and I'll get a knew popcorn. Go shoo"

He turned around and stomped on the floor.I giggled again as I turned around and put another 8 hand full in the popcorn maker.

*********************************************************************************************************************

OMG! I'm So so so so so so so SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 3 WEEKS! I was just so busy and my mom took the laptop away and I had a huge writers block And I'm still sick! :(

And I'm falling behind in school :o So I have to work my butt off....Anyway thank-you so much for these people for reviewing

Beckybubble : Thanks :)

Sonzizzle: Thanks for the review I'm Sorry for not updating fast...

Demi-Fan-Channy: That review really made me smile thank-you so much :)

Averiella: Thanks for the review :)

Amfabulous: Thanks for the review :) I'm really happy you like the story...

Crown-Daydreamer: Thanks for the review :) And for the duck well like i said your gonna have to wait and find out lol

Once again thanks to all of you for reviewing chapter 6 it means alot to me :) I'll try to update faster when I'm cought up in school....

And for those who are not reviewing.... I'm whatching you! lol..No really I am.

please please review :) it makes me really happy... Lets get 5 reviews.... please?

Ideas?

-Rosie 3


	8. Ideas? Please?

Hey guys its me obviously… I'm really upset by the amount of reviews I got…. Anyway I know this is not a chapter but

**I NEED A HUGE FAVOUR **

I want you guys to tell me something** embarrassing or funny so I can use it for Chad's video**… So please help me out…. I can't think of something embarrassing so I need your help! So please, please give me an Idea and I'll give you guys a chapter faster and whoever's Idea I take I'll dedicate it to them… So please help me out

Thanks :)

-Desperate Rosie here

lol Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Dedication: I want to give this chapter to....CheerLeader19500....She gave me a really kind review and It made me want to write a new chapter because of that nice copelment So thank you so much :)

I passed the popcorn to Chad and let my body fall onto the couch. I looked at Chad and instantly regret it because there he was taking a handful of popcorn and chewing with his mouth open! EWW! ( A/N: I know its not discussing but please bear with me)

"Gross! Chad do you even have any manners?" I said putting my arms on his face.

"Ha-ha, Very funny Sonny" I got up and went back were the movies were and went through each title

Chad's First Ad, Chad's dentist AP, Chad Going to Church, Chad Meets his First Dog, Chad's Dance lesson, Chad's Singing Lesson, Chad dress as Caillou, Chad's Christmas, Chad peas in his pants, Doctor appointment for Chad, Chad getting dressed up, Chad's Crying when singing B-day song, Chad singing in underwear, Chad and the Beard, Chad family time, Chad goes trick or treating.

I decided to pick the funniest yet embarrassing videos. I laid them all down and decided to pick 'Chad's Dance Lesson, Chad's Sinning Lesson, Chad dress as Caillou, Chad getting Dressed up,Chad's Crying when singing B-day song, Chad singing in underwear, Chad and the Beard, Chad's family time.

I lift them all and walked back to Chad. I put the videos on the table and laid them all out then turned to Chad and smiled evilly.

"Uh…Umm….Um…Sonny….Why do you have my baby v-v-videos?"

"Why Chad I thought we made a deal? Do you not remember the deal? Well here let me tell you I promised I will not tell anyone if We could watch more videos and as I see it You agreed"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

" Oh Were so good"

"Now….Which one should we see?" I asked looking at the videos."

"Hmm how about non"

"Nope… Umm…. How about Chad dress as Caillou?"

"Uh…No….No…No way"

"To late" I put the C.D in slowly and took the almost empty popcorn from Chad and glared at him.

"What?"

"Chad"

"What?!"

"Don't you what me Chad you finished all of the popcorn"

"Hey don't blame me I'm a men and mean gets hungry"

"Jerk!"

"Diva"

"Shh the move is starting."

MOVIE PLAYING

**(A/N: I wanted to write the movie and only the movie like this…So tell me what you think…)**

Mrs. Cooper- Chaddykins Are you ready? Your going to be late for your interview*Looks at the stairs were Chad is coming down*

*Shows mini Chad coming down the stairs wearing a yellow shirt with a blue collar and blue jeans and scratching his bald head*

Chad- Mommy my head is itchy! *Chad scratching his head*

Mrs. Cooper-Chad sweetie that's because you're wearing a bald cap. Beside you took three showers.

Chad-Mommy why am I wearing a bald cap?

Mrs. Cooper- Because your doing an interview and its your Halloween costume. Now come on the limo is waiting. *Pulls Chad into the limo*

Chad- Mommy Why do I have to wear this bald cap?

Mrs. Cooper- Because it came with your costume.

Chad-Why did it come with my costume?

Mrs. Cooper- Because that's how the person looks on T.V.

Chad- Why does the person look like this?

Mrs. Cooper- *rolls her eyes* because they made him like this.

Chad- Why did they make him like this?

Mrs. Cooper- Because.

Chad- Because why?

- *Looks out the window and sighed* Oh look Chad were here.

Chad- Where are we?

- Were at the studio.

Chad- Oh! *Jumps out of the car*

Shows a sign that says Wait for 2 minutes till part 2*

(Part 1 ends)

I was laughing like I never laughed in my whole life.

"Sonny… Sonny Chill it wasn't that funny"

"Wow who knew Chad Dylan Cooper was that annoying" I said wiping the tear that fell.

"God it wasn't that funny ,Sonny"

"But it was embarrassing"

"Well that's true"

" I cant believe you were Caillou."

"Nor can I"

"You were so cute too"

"Yes you are"

"What!" I felt my cheek blush like a tomato. Did Chad Dylan Cooper say I was cute? Me Sonny Munroe??

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

OMG! Thank-you,thank-you So much for the reviews :) I was so shock on how many people reviewed Chapter 7 and 8! I cant thank you guys enough... I want to thank all of you who helped me out and I took all of your or most of your ideas.... So I have to give some credit to you guys...

Averiella: Thanks for the review... And I don't think anyone get the duck part.... But I want you to know that the duck is NOT REAL! Thanks for the idea and I did use it for the video titles.

Crown-Daydreamer: Wow I loved that idea really I loved it it sounds so funny but yet it sounded like you all had fun :) and I used your idea for one of the video tittles...

Sonzizzle: Thanks for the review I'm really glad you like the chapter :)

Amfabulous: Love your Ideas I think I used one of them.... Glad you like my story :)

Haryyfan94: Love that Idea a lot its so funny I think I used it... Thanks for helping me :)

Nikki: Thanks for reviewing.... I know for sure I used your idea...

Demi-fan-Channy: Thank-you so much for those idea's And I know I found that funny when I saw you logged out and reviewed... And Don't worry I'll give you an dedication one day lol.... But hey you already got one :)

Tututooba: Thank-you so so much for those idea I know I used a few but I'm not sure which one.... But thank you so much for helping me...And like I said Before your gonna have to wait until I tell you or if you find out lol.....

Cheerleader19500: Thank-you so so much for that nice comment when I read it I said "Omg Rosie get your lazzy but to the laptop and start writing a knew chapter" So your the reason why I'm getting up and writing this Chapter.... Your really kind to give me such a nice comment thank-you so much :) I hope you start writing soon... If you need help just ask me :) I hope you got my message back...

Thank-you so much all of you guys for reviewing my story it means so much and I'm really happy that all of you love me story it means so much to me. OMG I think i'm tearing up :0 Thats how happy I am and i cant believe we made it up to 50 reviews only in 8 chapter and it means alot to me :)

Its gonna be hard for me to update faster this week only because My birthday is on the 6 and I'm having a party and I have to get ready for it.... So I'll try to update on November 6 (Which is my b-day) So you guys wont have to wait to long lol But I'm not signing anything!..... Once again thanks for the reviews :)

Lets get 5 reviews for chapter 9 :)

Ouestion for the day

1) When Is your birthday?

2) Whats your favourite Chapter and why?

3)Do you want the next few movies to be like that or do you like the old way better? So which way the knew way or the old way?

4) Who is you favourite character's in Sonny With a Chance?

- Happy Rosie here 3


	10. Chapter 10

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME :)I decided I wanted to write a chapter on my birthday because well I'm wired that's why :) So please enjoy and please review :)

Dedication: I wanted to give this Chapter to well isn't it obvious well if you don't know well then its Me :)

"_What!" I felt my cheek blush like a tomato. Did Chad Dylan Cooper say I was cute? Me Sonny Munroe??_

CHAD'S POV

Crap! What the hell is the matter with me?? Did I really say Sonny is cute? Sonny. As in Sonny Munroe.

God me staying here this long must be making me crazy.... I mean Sonny is no where near cute. Heck no. I mean sure she has the big cute brown eyes and the soft wavy brown hair that that covers her cute little face-Wait! Snap out of it Cooper! You can not think about Sonny this way. Heck no.

_Why cant I? There is nothing wrong with going out with Sonny._

Why? Well let me tell you why. First she's a random and second You only known her for less then a day, and third well because I said so. I looked back at Sonny and saw that she was blushing as a tomato. Great job Chad now she'll think your some time of perv.

We sat in silent for 2 minutes until I heard the voice of heaven.

"Chad..." I looked up and saw those big brown eyes staring right back.

"ya...." I said slowly.

"Umm....Did...you....say.....umm....that....umm.....I was.....umm...uh..."

"Cute?" I finished.

"Umm...yeah...umm...but...do you think I am.......cute?"

I open my mouth to response but nothing came out! Me. Chad Dylan Cooper was unable to speak. To a random. A random that I said was cute. God why did I have to say that? Everything was going fine until I open my big mouth and said that she's cute. Way to go, Chad. I looked up and saw those big brown eyes again! I knew I should answer fast.

"Ummm...Do you think your cute?" I mentally slap my self for saying that. Great Job Chad. That's the most stupidest thing to say. And I'm not kidding.

"Uh...Sure? But you didn't answer my question"

"Umm.....Sure...I mean who wouldn't think your cute.... You have everything... Those big brown eyes and the big smile with the light wavy brown hair, who wouldnt think your cute- I really should stop talking" I was surprised when I saw her arms go around my neck.

"Aw....Chad that was cute.... And yes you really should stop talking" She slowly took her arms off me.

"How about we pretend that never happen?" I asked.

"Nah. I prefer to tell the whole world that Chad Dylan Cooper thinks Sonny Munroe is cute" She got up and and smiled widly.

"You wouldn't"

"But I would"

"Chad! Sonny? Are you to in here?" I looked at Sonny and we both ran to the voice. We spotted my mom and she ran over and hugged Sonny like she was the only thing on earth.

"Omg. Sonny are you okay? And Chad what on earth are you and Sonny doing in the theater when you could have told us that you found her?!" My mom put her hand on her hips and glared at me.

"Please don't blame Chad, I was locked in the theater and Chad came in but having the door to closed again." I was shocked to see Sonny helping me out. Hmm... Maybe she wont be so bad.

"Fine. Chad your off with this one. Now both of you why don't we all go upstairs and eat dinner?" We both nodded and headed upstairs to the dinner room.

Once we entered the dinner room, I looked at Sonny and saw her eyes wide open. I walked to my Chair and put my foot on the Chair beside me and let it relaxs.

"Now Sonny why dont you have a seat beside Chad, And tell us how you and your mother have been" Sonny slowly walked to the chair and saw that my foot was on the chair and looked up at me. I smiled at her and said

"Is there something wrong,Sonny?" She glared at me but then smiled.

"No. There is nothing wrong I was just looking at the chairs design" She smiled evilly and slowly sat down and before I could even move my legs she sat right on top of my leg.

"Awww" I quickly shut my mouth and looked at Sonny with wide eyed.

"Chad is everything alright?" My mother look at me the Sonny then back at me and back at Sonny.

I put on a fake smile to hide the pain that went through my body, "Yes mother. I was just thinking how much pounds Sonny weight because that Chair lookes like it going to break! Who knows maybe you might break a leg! And I'm sure its going to be very painful for that Chair if it has a BROKEN LEG!" I said and looked back at Sonny and she was glaring back at me.

"Chad! were are your manners?" My mother yelled.

"Well to my guess it looks like Chad has no manners!" Sonny said glaring at me.

"Well of course I do. I mean I'm letting you sit on that chair the one that looks like its going to break a leg! a very important leg" I said screeching a little. I know your all saying why don't I tell her to get off my leg. Well my mother is very strict when she has a guess or something for dinner. She always wants averything to be perfect. Once when I was a kid I didn't like the food and started to whine,and when the Guss left my mother got really mad... and trust me I never want to go through that again.

"Jerk"

"Diva"

"I am not a Diva"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good"

"Oh were never good"

"Yeah well that's true" Sonny said while giggling. I looked back at my mother and she was staring at us like we were insane.

"Dont ask" We both said.

"I don't think I even want to know" We suddenly heard the dinner door open and there stands my father.

"Ah.. You must be Sonny" My father said while walking toward her to shake her hands. Sonny quickly got off my leg FINALLY and shacked his hand.

"It's nice to meet you " Sonny said smiling

"Uh... Sonny why were you siting on Chads leg? And Chad why were you letting Sonny sit on your leg?" My dad asked giving us strange looks. Shoot! I forgot to move my leg off Sonny's Chair.

"What?!" My motherasked while getting up and walked to us giving us a look.

I looked at Sonny and she looked back at me.

"Uh...Well....You see Mrs. and Mr. Cooper Chad's leg was hurting and asked if I could sit on his leg so as a guest I agreed..." I smiled at Sonny. She's and amazing liar.

"Oh well Chad I hope your leg gets better" My mother and father said and walked to there Chair. I quickly moved my foot from Sonny's Chair before she could sit back on it.

"So Sonny...Why dont you tell us about your life until dinner comes." My father said trying to get a coversation going.

"Well...I Live in Wisconsin with my mom... My mom and dad had a divorce because they wouldn't get a long... My father got cancer and past away 2 years ago... I have an older brother I hardly see because he moved to England... I'm here because I got the part in So Random... I love Wisconsin... I love riding horses... I'm a verry happy person as you can see by my name....Ummm and I think that's it"

The door burst open and the maids came in with trays of food. I munched on my turkey and rice slowly. I looked at Sonny and saw her looking uncomfortable I sqeez her arm for suport and she looked at me and smiled at me.

40 minutes latter

WE all finished our dinner and my parents suggested we go to bed and me and Sonny agreed.

"Oh and Chad make sure you follow Sonny to her bedroom, I don't want you two to get lost again" My mom said while laughing.

"Sure mom, Come on Sonny" I grab her hand and we both walked upstairs. Sonny open her door and walked in with me behind. She turned around and faced me bliking. I stared back.

"Um...Chad are you gonna leave anytime soon?"

"Why?"

"I have to Change...."

"What? Oh right"

I walked up to her and placed a kiss on her Cheek. "Night Sunshine" I whispered.

I looked into her brown eyes and saw her blushing like crazy. I kissed the top of her head and whisperd night one more time then left.

* * *

YAY I finish Chapter 10 :) I wanted to write a long Chapter but decided to write more later....and beside Today is my birthday so I shouldn't have to work. Right? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wanted to make it sorta funny so I hope it was....

Oh and by the way you know the whole Caillou part wasn't my IDEA SO I have to give credit to Mari for helping me so thanks :)

And also I want to thanks these people for reviewing

PrettyKittyKat23 : Thanks for reviewing :)

Cheerleader19500 : Glad you got my message back :) I hope you liked chapter 10.

EllietheDisneyfreak :glad you like it :) Fyi I love your account name :)

Crown-Daydreamer: Thanks for that long review lol... And thank-you for answering my questions :)

Averiella : Thanks for reviewing :) and I'm glad you liked the chapter... And thanks for the happy birthday even though it was early but thanks :)

DeanObsession: Thanks for reviewing :) And thanks for answering my questions...

Guestinthehouse: Thank-you for reviewing :) And I might take your idea :)

Demi-Fan-Channy : Thank you for the pm :) It means allot to me

So thank you all for reviewing chapter 9.... I hope to update soon :0


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OMG! I'm So so Sick! I feel like I'm going to die! I haven't spoken in like 3 whole days! Anyway I have to give alot of credit to Crown-Daydreamer for giving me the idea of Chad limping lol I love that idea :) So thank you Crown-Daydreamer for that idea.

Dedication: This Chapter goes to Mari because it was her birthday on Tuesday... I'm really Sorry I couldn't say Happy Birthday to you on Tuesday..I hope you had a great time Mari 3 I was supose to update this chapter on Tuesday but I was really sick and had a bit of a writers block...But this Chapter is all for you :)

Diclamer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MINI CHAD :)

I woke up from my dream but felt my body in pain wait- mostly me leg though I tried to turn but my leg was in to much pain to move. I turned my head to check the time and saw it was 6:54. 1 More minutes till I the alarm clock will go off. I decided to get up but had a lot of trouble getting out of my king sized bed. I suddenly remember why my leg was hurting. Locked in the theatre. Dinner. Sonny. Leg. Sonny on my leg.

"Chad is the best uh huh, Chad is the best boo ya Chad is the best oh ya, Give me a C give me an H give me an A give me a D what's that spelled? CHAD!

"Chad is the best uh huh, Chad is the be-

Just then a hand was on top of the off button. I looked up and so no one other then Sonny Munroe.

"Chad is the best oh ya, we get it. Now can some of us get some rest without having to hear that annoying name?"

"Your just jealous you don't have your own alarm that cheers you on" I said while smirking. I pushed the blanket off and slowly got off the bed.

"Me. Jealous. Of you. Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't think so. Wait-Why are you limping?" I fell back on the bed and put the leg that was in pain ontop.

"Well If you must know you heavy little butt broke my leg!"

"Oh you mean when I did this?" She jumped on my leg and started to jump on it. I grabbed my hand onto my mouth to stop me from screaming but failed and there came out a girlish scream. Sonny on the other hand fell off my leg and onto the floor She quickly got off and looked at me with wide eyed.

"Wow! Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper could scream like a girl!" She quickly got up and ran out of the door not before saying "I cant wait to tell everyone that Chad Dylan Cooper screams like a girl!" then she left leaving me alone in my room. I got up took a shower and wore my usual uniform, combed my hair, looked in the mirror for 35 minutes then grabbed my leather jacket and locked my door then walked over to Sonny's room.

I knocked on her door twice no answer, I yelled her name no answer. All of a sudden a bad idea came in my mind...What if Sonny went exploring again? Darn that won't be good. I ran down the 78 steps and to the kitchen. I open the door and there sat non other then Sonny.

"Oh hey sweetie" my mom said while smiling.

"Morning mom" I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, You guys are so cute!" Sonny said smiling wildly at us.

"thanks?" I asked unsure if that was a compliment or a insult.

"Chad, your eggs that look like you and the bacon that has your name on it is right over there" Mother pointed to the plate with a lid over it.

"Eggs that look like C-C-Chad? This I gotta see" said an giggling Sonny. I turned around and glared at Sonny. I slowly open the lid and tunes the plate so it was facing her.

"Is this enough proof?" I asked an wide eyed Sonny.

"Wow..." Was all she manage to say. I dug into my food. The next 15 minutes went by in silents, I checked my watch and saw it was 7:34 1 more hour till the studio opens. I got up and walked to my mom.

"Later mom, I'll be back at 7" I kissed her cheek and grab my jacket, just when I was about to step out of the kitchen my mom yell,

"Chad were are you going? Aren't you suppose to take Sonny with you?" my mother smirked.

"What?!"

"Chad don't you remember? Your suppose to take Sonny to the studio with you"

"do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Come on Sonny" I grabbed her hand and stomped out the door. I jumped into my convertible and waited impatiently for Sonny, when she finally came in I drove off. About 2 minutes latter I looked to my right where Sonny was sticking her head out of the window with the wind blowing in her wavy brown hair. Man did she look cute while doing that-wait what did i just say? Take a deep breath Chad. I looked back at the rode and decided to start a conversation.

"So Sonny, What do you think of Hollywood so far?"

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is..." I said as I pulled into a parking lot. I sighed knowing i would have to tell her sooner or latter. "sonny...There is somthing you should know before you step in the studio...Once you have a foot step in the studio You can't talk to me..."

"and why is that?"

"Well...Your show and mine are well enemies and were suppose to hate each other not talk and have fun."

"Why are we enimies?"

"Its a long story...But you need to follow theses rule. 1 Don't talk to me. 2 Don't come near me. 3 Don't talk to anyone in my cast. 4 Hate me and 5 follow these rules"

"fine"

"good"

"Good"

"Good."

"Later Chad" And with that she got out and slammed the door leaving me alone in the car. God this is going to be one long day I thought before getting out of the car slamming the door.

Sonny's Pov

I walked into the studio thinking of what Chad just told me. I can't talk to anyone on Mackenzie falls, wow that sad. I push that thought away and kept on walking. I saw a guy pushing a cart full of letters, I walked to him and tapped his shoulder twice.

"Excuse me sir, Do you know were the so random set is?"

"Your in it"

"oh. um..Do you know where I can see Marshall?"

"Go straight then make a left then a right then another left" The guy said.

"Thanks" I said and walked off. I finally saw a sign that said Marshall's office. I open the door and there stood an old lady chewing gum typing something on the computer. I walked up to her, "excuse me mam, My name is Sonny Munroe I'm here to see Marshall..."

The lady looked up and gave e a warm smile which i returned.

A man with very little hair,wearing a blue shirt with a brown suit jacket and pants came in. "Ah, You must be Sonny its nice to meet you"

"Thank-you, It's nice to meet you too,"

"Come, Ill give you a little tour.

"And here is the prop house" Marshall said after he shown me some other places.

"Omg I read about this!' I said while walking around. "this place id amazing"

"Anyway as a producer I'm always he for you"

"Marshall your mother is on line 4" The speaker sudenly spoke.

"Leave a message" Marshall yelled.

"And 5"

"I gotta Go" And with that he left. I took the chance to look around. I walked to the couch, the pink cacss I stoped at the mommy cased and open it.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH! Don't you knock?" I gasped it was Zora!

"Sorry. I didn't realized anyone was here but, your Zora and I'm Sonny I'm knew" i let out my hand for her to shake but after a few second i pulled it away.

"Oviously otherwised you woul've knocked" And with that she closed the cased and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Man did you see Chads knew car?" I looked up at the voice.

* * *

Omg I know I gave you guys a not so long chapter and I know I haven't updated in like forever but I'm really sick right now and I don't do anything but sleep when i am sick...This chapter was suppose to be up on Tuesday because I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Mari because it was her birthday on Tuesday and I wasn't there to say happy Birthday to her because i was sick so this Chapter is for you Mari and I hope you had a good b-day :)

Thank-you for those review! And a big thank-you for saying happy Birthday to me :)

Dezzy96: Glad you like it :) And thanks for saying happy birthday ;)

PrettyKittyKat23:I'm glad you liked that part it has to be one of my favourite parts and thank-you for saying happy birthday :)

CDCxoxKNIGHT18: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it :)

Averiella:I'm really Glad you liked that chapter :) and thanks it was a really good day lol.

ChannyFan4ever: I'm glad you like it and i know I do have a lot of spelling grammers...

SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY: I'm glad you like it ;)

SparklingPC: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner :(

Gabbie Wabbie: Thanks for reviewing :)

WeAreJustMisguidedGhost: Thanks for reviewing

Crown-Daydreamer : Thanks for sinning happy birthday to me ;) and thanks for the idea of Chad limping I know I Didn't use it completely but I used it a little.

Amfabulous: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it...I'll try and have Chad and Sonny watching the rest of the video...

Sonny days: thanks for reviewing I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...PS I admire you story's so much :)

Jasmine James: Thanks for reviewing :)

thanks for all of you for reviewing :) I just realized were so close to 100 reviews! I'm really shock at how we got there in such little time... Lets got 6 reviews for chapter 11??

Qusetions for the day

1) Do you guys want Tawni to be nice? But she is still going to be selfish though..

2) Is there any birthdays in November?

3) Did you guys see the episode cookie monster? I love that episode


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating sooner:(

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Dedication: I want to give this chapter to.....Crown-Daydreamer because she has been a big help to this story and reviewd manny times so thank-you Crown-DAydreamer :)

Credit: I have to give an huge credit to Mari for writing half of this story and helping me big time :) Also I have to give another credit to Crown-Daydreamer for giving me another idea :)

Enjoy chapter 12

Breaking rules

"Man did you see Chad's new car?" I looked up at the voice, and knew right away who it was. Grady.

"Yeah! And the girls" Nico said.

"The girls that look like cheese" Nico gave Grady a weird look. I walked up and,

"Hi I'm Sonny" I said and let out my hand for him to shake. But ended up having Nico kissing it. What a gentleman.

"Nico. Butt you knew that." Grady pushed him to the side and let his hand out which I shook.

"Grady. But you knew that"

"Wait. Aren't you the funny girl from the internet? Who is joining So Random!" Asked Grady. I nodded.

"Wow. I cant believe I'm meeting Nico and Grady" I giggled a little.

"Well Sonny, it's great to have you here" Nico said giving me a wink. Just then Tawni burst in.

"Guess who is on the front cover of Tween Weekly!" Tawni said pushing right past me. _Uh..Rude much?_ Nico rolled his eyes and snatched the magazine from Tawni's hand and pushed the front cover in front of her face.

"In cased you didn't see were all on the front cover" Nico said. Tawni rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Not this time" She said. Nico looked at her weirdly and took the magazine and looked at it then gasped.

"She's right" Grady said looking at the magazine with wide eyes.

"Aren't I always right?" She smiled. I couldn't take it.

"Hi Tawni! I'm Sonny!" I ran up and hugged her but only having to be shoved back.

"Who are you? Wait. I don't even care who you are. Why because I'm Tawni Hart. So why don't you go back to wherever your don't belong" Ouch, now that kind of stung.

"Uh…Tawni, This is Sonny the new girl…who is goining our show…" Grady trailed off.

"Hmm…so this is the girl Marshall picked to replace Mandy. I got to say, I'm pretty disappointed, he thinks some Wisconsin hilbilly can raise our views? I doubt it," Tawni snorted obnoxiously while walking to the door, only to have Marshall walk through the door and hear what she said.

"What was that you said Tawni?" he raised his brow angrily.

Tawni's eyes widened and she turned around slowly. She stood like fish, mouth opening and closing. She did that for a couple of seconds before stuttering, "Marshall. I-I didn- I mean I didnt say th-"

Marshall cut her off. " Tawni, go to your dressing room, you're not going to be apart of the new sketch this time, I'm tired of you looking down upon everybody!"

Tawni snapped out of her shock and stomped off, but not before bumping into my shoulder purposely and hissing, "Oh you're gonna get it Munroe, just you watch, nobody takes my spotlight!" Then she left, leaving me in shock.

"Hey kiddo, don't worry Tawni is always like that to new people. Not that you are new, you're old! Your not old- i mean- you know what? I better stop talking" Marshall reassured, well tried to at least.

"Uh Sonny, what Marshall is trying to say is that Tawni is rude to everyone,s o there is no need to feel left out," Nico said.

"Oh," was all I manage to say.

"Umm, how about we all go to get some frozen yogurt? My treat." Grady changed the subject. We all nodded and followed him to the cafeteria.

Once we entered the doors of the cafeteria I looked around there were tons of tables, but very few people. I turned my attention back to Nico and Grady and..... Zora? Wait when did she get here? Oh well. We all walked to the machine and Grady asked what we all wanted.

"Pecan Carmel!" Nico exclaimed.

"Rocky Road!" I squealed.

"Cotton Candy Delight," Zora murmured.

"Alrightee!" Grady got all of our frozen yogurts and put them on a table in the very corner. I grabbed a chair, my Rocky Road and sat down. We all ate in silent until a voice I knew recognized, burst the silence.

"Hey look, its Chuckle city!" I turned around and there stood none other than Chad Dylan Cooper leaning on the door with the rest of his cast behind him.

"What do you want Pooper?" Nico asked glaring at Chad.

"Just to annoy you." He walked to a table acrossed from ours.

"Whatever" Nico, Grady and Zora went back to eating while I looked back at Chad, then back at my cast then, back at Chad, and back at my cast. Sundendly an idea popped into my head. I smirked evilly and turned to my cast telling them I would be right back. I got up from my chair and walked Mackenzie Falls table.

I stood behind Chad's chair and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hi Chaddykins" I smirked at him.

"Sonny?!" I looked up and saw Chloe standing in front of me. I smiled at her and gave her look that meant to wait a minute.

I turned my attention back to Chad.

"Uh...Do I know you?" Chad gave me a look of desperation.

"Of course you do Chaddy, don't you remember me? I sleep in the room right across from yours!" I squealed.

"Chad what is she talking about?" I looked up and saw Portlyn asking with a look of confusion all over her face. I looked back at Chloe, who was giggling her head off. I then turned back to Chad and he was giving me another desperate look.

"I-I have no idea" Chad said, shrugging my arms off of his neck.

"What do you mean Chaddy? Don't you remember me I was the girl who was locked in the theater with you all day, yesterday. And the girl who sat on your lap!" I smirked again.

"You know what? Can I speak to you in the hall right now." Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I turned around and yelled "I'll talk to you later Chloe. OW! Chad that hurts!" I whined.

He lead me out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. I faced him, my happiness going away abruptly, and asked, " Okay, you wanted to speak with me, so speak."

* * *

Okay First. I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever! And I'm sorry for giving you an short chapter...But, On the bright side I'm all better :) I did what Demi-Fan-Channy told me to do relax and eat soup ;) Anyway I didnt have the best week in fact this had to be the wrost week of me life!

Wanna know why this was the worst week? Well first let say people started to think I was a CUTTER! A cutter and emo. But I'm glad the rumor didn't go to any teachers,And thankfully it stoped :) and second I got an ugly R on my math test! And I have to show my parent my mark! SO I know once I tell me mom she wont let me on the computer FOR A WHILE! So this is just a warning that I wont be able to update in a while...

I have to say thank-you big time for all of those reviews! I got 11 reviews and they all mean alot to me :) I want to thanks theses people for reviewing...

Demi-Fan-Channy : I'm really sorry for not adding you on the list but...well you never did review chapter 10...I know shocker but I went over the list and your pen name never came up! So I knew it wouldn't be fair to put your name even though you didn't review but oh well it happens... And don't feel bad for forgetting Mari's birthday lol.... but thanks for reviewing :)

Crown-Daydreamer: If you didn't read the dedication part well I dedicated this chapter to you :) I used your idea a little but thank-you for always giving me idea and it means a lot to me so you deserve this chapter :)

EllitheDisneyfreak : Thanks for reviewing :)

Harryfan94: Thanks for reviewing...I didn't make Tawni in the middle sorry... I made her something like a bully....

ChannyFan4ever : Thanks for reviewing :) And no the last review didnt come out harsh... FYI I love your pen name :)

Sonny days : Thanks for reviewing :) I'm sorry I didn't make Tawni mean I made her sorta a bully but maybe I will change it in the end or so...And Happy belated birthday...

Amfabulous : Thanks for reviewing :) and Its okay... I'm glad you like the eggs :)

SonnyChadFan: Thanks for reviewing :)

WeAreJustMisguidedCghosts: First I love that pen name and second Thanks for reviewing :) and I'm really glad you like this story

: Thanks for reviewing :) I finally fought the sickness and I'm finally better ;)

Sunshine. Happiness: Thanks for reviewing...I'm glad you like the alarm clock part :)

Mari: i don't care! love ya too :) ANd thanks for helping me with this chapter :)

So If YOU DID NOT READ MY ATHOURS NOTE I MIGHT NOT UPDATE SOON BECAUSE MY MOM IS GOING TO TAKE MY COMPUTER *baby* AWAY!

So i'm sorry for not updating sooner I'm a really bad updater... Lets have 7 reviews? I know I'm asking for alot but You guys always give me 3 more and I know we can do it :)

-Happy Rosie here :)

Peice out Suckas ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while :(

Dedication: I want to give this chapter to my fans because I'm almost at my 100 reviewer so lets soo who is gonna be my 100th reviewer...

Credit: I have to give credit to 2 people and the first person is Mari for editing some part of this chapter so thanks Mari :) ANd I have to give another credit to one of my favorites fan Crown-Daydreamer I don't know how this story would end up without your amazing ideas :) So thank-you Sophie for these amazing idea :)

FYI: This is the longest chapter I have ever written!So enjoy :)

"Well, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME?!" Chad exploded.

"Yeah you did. But since you said I can't, I _had_ to talk to you" I said.

"And you had to talk to me infront of my cast?!" Chad yelled back.

"Yep," I said innocently, giving him a blank stare.

"And what the heck was putting your arms around my neck? And what did I say about Chaddykins? You'll totally ruin my reputation!" Wow, this dude's full of himself.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like my arm around you," I smirked.

"No I can honestly say I didn't like it,"

"Sure, keep on saying that Chad" and with that I walked out leaving an very angry Chad.

I walked back into the cafeteria and walked to my cast.

"Um…Sonny what was that about?" Zora asked.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to embarrass Chad," My smirk was still present.

"But is it true that you're living with him?" Nico inquired.

"Sadly yes, but don't worry I'm not his sister or anything,"

"oh." We ate our frozen yogurt in silent until I felt an arm around me.

"Sonny!" I turned around and saw Chloe run up to me hug me.

"Hey Chloe" I smiled.

"So…How do you like the studio?" Chloe asked.

"Well…My co-stars are amazing. But Tawni…well, lets say she hates me," I told her while chuckling.

"Oh, you mean little miss Barbie? Yeah, don't worry she is probably jealous of you," Chloe told me, a disgusted look coming on her pale face.

"Barbie?" I tilted my head.

"Oh. That's our nickname for her"

"Oh," I had just realized that she was standing, "Chloe why don't you sit?"

"oh uh…umm…" Nico suddenly spoke up.

"Sonny, She's not allowed to sit here" Grady mumbled slowly to me.

"Why?"

"Because we're not suppose to talk to the team drama" Nico explained.

"Um, Sonny how about we take a walk?" Before I could even reply Chloe pulled me arm and dragged me out.

"Hey what was that about?" I asked.

"Sonny, I know your knew and stuff…But were not suppose to be talking…you see our show are enimeis…and well, We hate everyone on the other show… That's why Chad was mad when you started to talk, He got nervous because everyone knows you're an random, And he has a big reputation to take care of"

"Wait. Are you saying I cant talk to anyone including you?"

"Well,yeah…But that doesn't mean we cant sneak and hang out"

"Hmm, I like the way you think"

"Well, who doesn't" The speaker suddenly beeped.

"Could the cast of Mackanzie fall please come back on set?" Chloe turned around.

"Well, I guess that's me…I'll talk to you later Sonny. Bye" I waved back as she left and suddenly remembered something. I don't know were I was. Oh shoot.

Chads pov.

The speaker told us to get back to the set, So here I was walking back to the set. Oh boy! I open the door and

saw everyone looking at me.

"Um…Hey guys?" I asked unsure of what to say. Portlyn ran to me and glared at me.

"Don't you hey guys us! Why didn't you tell us a random was coming to your house?"

"You already knew!" I tride to defend myself.

"But the rest of your cast didn't!"

"Well, sorry" I rolled my eyes and flopped down on a couch. The door burst open and Chloe came running in.

"Omg! I'm so sorry I'm late!" She screeched.

"Where were you?" I yelled.

"Um…I was…um…Hanging out with um…Sonny." She mumbled the last part.

"You were what?!" We all yelled.

"It's not my fault, I mean she is a really nice girl"

"And?! You let her make you late?" I yelled.

"She has a name" Chloe yelled.

"Does it look like I care?" I yelled back.

"Man Chloe, you must really like this Sonny girl. I mean your fighting with Chad just for her" Portlyn said.

"I know! You only met her at the airport,that doesn't mean you should go and be bff with her" I yelled again.

"Wait, what?! You met Sonny at the airport, and didn't tell me? And here I though we were bff, I guess I was wrong." Portlyn looked down and walked away.

I looked back at Chloe, and boy did I regret dong that because there she was standing but tears falling down. My face softens and I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her only having to be pushed back.

"Don't touch me jerk!" she yelled in my face.

"Excuse me? No on. I repeat no one pushes Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled back.

"Yeah well I did." She walked off to god knows where. I sighed, non of this would have happen if Sonny was here. Oh well.

"Hey! Were is everyone?" I looked up and saw the director Derek. Oh boy!

"Uh…Well you see we sort of had a fight" Derek's eyes widen and his face turn red.

"WHAT?! Chad! Do you remember what happen last time when we had a fight? We had to stop the show for a week!" He banged the wall with his hand.

"So, I guess that rehearsal is over?" I asked.

"Fine!" He stomped out of the room. I smiled, I would be having the whole day off, now, what can I do with a whole day off? Hmm…. I got it!I smirked, since little miss sunshine ruined my day I shall ruin hers. I walked to the So Random set and turned a left to the prop house I saw SOnny sitting alone on the couch watching tv. I walked to her and flopped onto the couch. Sonny turned around and looked socked, well who owuldnt be shock see Chad Dylan Cooper sitting beside them? Man! looks like my ego is back :)

"Chad? What are you doing here? Wait better what are you doing at the randoms set?" Sonny asked.

"Well, we Mackenzie falls people have drama and this drama just happen to be a big fight that the director Derek had to cancel todays show. what are you doing here alone when you could be annoying someone else?" I smirked knowing I was annoying her.

"Well...Zora,Nico,Grady, And Tawni are rehearsing, and I'm not in this sketch"

"Wait. So they don't need you today right?" She nodded.

"Then why don't we leave?"

"Hmm....You know what Cooper? That's not a bad idea" We boTh got up and walked out of the studio and into my car. I started the engine and we drove in silent.

Once we finally got home I jumped out of the car and walked into the mansion with Sonny behind me. I threw my jacket at the maid. Yes I threw it at the maid, No biggie right? I mean it is what maids are suppose to do so yeah.

A/N: Okay so the _italics _letter are**_ Chad's brain _**talking okay?)

let my body fall onto the couch and Sonny copied the same move but slapped my shoulder.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"For being a jerk and not saying thank-you to the maid Brenda"

"Why would I, Chad Dylan Cooper say thank-you to a maid?"

"Hmm....Why? Well, Chad, let me tell you why, in case you never knew there is a word called polite."

"Hey! I can too be polite!"

"I don't think so"

"Can too"

"Can not"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too" I just realized that our face were only a few inches apart. I was so close to kissing Sonny Munroe. Wait. Did I just say kissing? . I don't want to kiss Sonny Munroe right? Wait. _What if I do._ No You don't! _But, but, What if I do...What would happen?_ No Cooper you can not kiss Sonny Munroe. _Why?_ Well first you might ruin the friendship you and Sonny have and second you don't even like her. Right? Oh my god! what if I do have a crush on Sonny Munroe...No You can't Cooper! _Why?_ Because She's an Random and we falls don't date or kiss Randoms. _Why?_ Brain would you stop asking me questions?!

I slowly moved back so our heads weren't too close. Silent just pass my. Wait let me change that. Awkward silent passed by.

"So...Munroe wanna watch T.V?" I asked trying to get an conversation going. She just nodded. I grabbed the remote and flipped the channel.

Sonny's POV

(A/N: Once again the _**italics**_ letters are _Sonny's thoughts_)

Omg! That was so awkward! Chad face and mines were only inches apart! If one of us moved any closer them BAM our lips would have been connected. _I wonder what it would be like kissing Chads lips_. Wait what? I did not just say that did I? EW! EW! And beside I bet Chads lips would taste like eggs and onion. Or it would taste soft and yummy. NO! No! It would not taste yummy how can you say that brain? You know what I better not think about this, might as well watch t.v. Great Mackenzie Falls is on...Well that is not really a shocker I mean Chad is obsessed of himself.

(A/N: Once again, The underlines word are going to be from the people from the t.v talking okay??)

"Please, Portlyn She isn't the one I love you are" Mackenzie grab her hand and looked deep in her eyes.

"Then why were you and Chloe making out?" Portlyn sniffed. Mackenzie looked down and sighed. Portlyn pulled her hands out of Mackenzie's hand, and slapped his cheek hard.

"See! You do love her! I-I-I hate you Mackenzie and I never want to see your face again!" Porlyn ran off again and Trevor out of nowhere came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"you okay man? That was sure a rough fight" 

"I know" Mackenzie looked up and put a fake smile on. "but I dont care I never even loved her" Mackenzie 's face lit up at that.

"Really? SO you won't mind if I go and ask her out? Didn't think so later man!" Trevor left leaving an angry/sad/hurt Mackenzie.

Blah blah blah. The same things happen all the time. Mackenzie gets a new love intrerest but then another cuter girl come in and Mackenzie cheats on them. Boring! I grabbed the remote from Chad and turned it on So Random. Now this is what I call Fun!

"Did I say you could change the remote from me?" Chad asked. I rolled my eyes and teared my eye away from the t.v to face Chad.

"Nope." I smirked.

"Then give me back the remote" He tried to take the remote out of my hands but I jumped off the couch and smirked again when Chad face fell onto the couch.

"Hah! Can't get the remote then can't change the channel Cooper" Chad glared at me then got up and walked to the t.v and changed it back to Mackenzie Falls and walked back to the couch. I changed it back to So random only having to earn another glare from Chad.

"Sonny!" Chad whined but got up and changed it back to Mackenzie falls. And I changed it back to So Random. Chad glared at me again but slowly walked to me. I put the remote behind my back and stepped back.

"Sonny," He took another step forward and I took one back. "please give me the remote" He did the same move again but grabbed my waist. I was stuck! Darn....An idea suddenly popped into my head and I went down and out of Chads arm. I ran to the door only having Chad hot on my heels.

I put more energy into my legs hopping to run away from Chad. I ran on the stairs but I suddenly lost my balance and fell backwards, I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain but felt nothing. Instead I felt my head on something comfy and soft and I felt something hot on my neck. I looked up and saw two sparkling blue eyes staring back at me. I felt Chas hand going into my hand and that's when I remembered the remote I got up from Chad's arm and threw the remote in a plant. Shoot! I ran again to the plant and grabbed the remote from the plant only having Chad to make me Trip and fall but Chad too fell on top of me, but luckily he put his out so he wouldn't squish me. Chad face and mines were once again really close together. A little too close if you ask me.

"Chad do you think you can get off me anytime soon?" I asked trying to look anywhere but his blue eyes.

"I would but I would need the remote too"

"Well to bad cause I'm not giving you the remote" I smirked.

"Then I'm not getting off of you" He smirked back.

"But Chad, Your heavy!"

"Sonny, I'm not even on top of you!"

"But your still heavy!"

"Well. Too bad."

"please Chad." I did my puppy dog face.

"Aw" Chad pinched my cheek with one hand."look at that cute face, too bad it isn't cute enough to get me off of you"

I groan, would Chad ever get off of me? I suddenly heard clicking noise then I heard footsteps. "Chad? Are you home?" Shoot! came in and the bags she was holding all dropped to the ground when she saw Chad on top of me. Well who wouldnt be shock? I mean we were in a odd position.

I looked up at Chad and glared at him. "Get off of me now!" I said threw my teethes. Chad quicly got off my and helped me upp too. We both turned around to face afraid of what she would think. Suprisely She was smirking.

"My my my"Mrs. Cooper shook her head still smirking."wasn't that one embarrass thing? I think this is why your not suppose to be making out on the floor, who knows what I could have guessed" She left the room laughing her head off.

Wait! Did she just think that Chad and I were making out? This has to be one of the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to me. I slowley looked at Chad wondering how he took all of this. and Shockley he didn't even care.

"Now, Sonny can you please give me the remote?" I was too shock to even move. So Chad just took the remote out of my hand and walked away leaving me shocked and alone.

After a good 10 minutes dinner was ready and we all sat at the table. We all ate in silence until Mrs. Cooper cleared her throat.

"So sweetie, you would not believe what I saw when I came back from shoping" said to her Husband I looked at her with wide eyed! She would be telling what happen today! no no!

"Oh? What happen?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Well, when I was done Shopping I came in the living room only having to see Chad on top of Sonny on the floor" Mr. Cooper nearly chocked on his food, He grabbed his water and drank it all.

"Well...That is a shocker" He started, he turned his head around to face my and Chad. "do you two want to tell me what happen?" I frozed there was no way in hell was I going to explain what happen. I slowly got up from my chair.

"Excuse me I think I'm going to bed" I walked or you could say ran to the stairs and into my room. I changed into some short shorts and a tight tank top. I walked to the bed and fell into sleep.

* * *

I was woken by a loud scream. I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes. I jumped when I heard a door slam. And out of the ocean blue Chad came stomping in looking like he was about to murder me.

Good morning Chad?"

"Don't you good morning Chad me, Sonny!" He snapped. Um rude?

"Chad why are you so mad?" I asked softly.

"WEll maybe its because everyone knows your staying at my house!" I stood there frozen until the words went into my head. and I jumped right off the bed.

"WHAT?! How?!" I yelled.

"That's what I'm wondering! Sonny who did you tell that your staying in my house that might wanted to tell the press?" Chad asked his face softening.

"Well, I told Nico, Grady,Zora, and Tawni." Shoot! I looked at Chad and we both had wide eyes.

Hey guys, Before you start yelling at me I wanted to say sorry! I truly am sorry but like I said i won't be able to update in a while cause my mom did take my computer away for 4 days at least and other days I was never in the mood to write...So sorry!

This was one of the longest chapter I have written! So I'm really proud of myself for writing an long chapter :)

I did get at least 7 reviews but in total I only got 8 :( Oh well I know I was asking for a little to much....

So I want to thanks these people for reviewing...

Crown-Daydreamer: Thank-you so much for all of your idea it means alot to me I don't know what I would have done with out your creative idea. So thanks :)

Sonny days: Thanks for reviewing...I promise you Chloe will be in this story more....I'm sorry for not updating sooner....

Foxx: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like this story :)

Demi-Fan-Channy: It's okay for not reviewing You don't even have to review every chapter but it means a lot to me that you are...Hmm sleeping walking thats kinda funny....but its kinda odd the day before you reviewd I went sleep walking to the kitchen! ttyl Cammypoo lol

Ane: Glad you like this story :) And thanks for reviewing

EllietheDisneyfreak: Thanks for reviewing :)

Girl you don't know. : Thanks for reviewing :)

WeAreJustMisguidedGhosts : Thanks for reviewing :)

: Your welcome and its my honor to give you your first shout out :) Thanks for reviewing :) I'm glad you like this story :)

Sonny+Chad=Channy: Thanks for reviewing :)

ChannyFan4ever: I'm glad you like this chapter? :) and Thanks I'm really glad I'm not sick anymore it feels awful just staying on your bed lol...and thanks....

So thank-you all of you for reviewing my Chapter 12 :)

lets get 6 reviews for chapter 13? please and thank-you :)

-Rosie 3


	14. Sorry! PLease continue reading though

Hey guys….I got some bad news…I won't be able to update as soon…We just got our report card and I got 2 C'….and my mom thinks fanfiction is the reason for my C…So she is not letting me on fanfiction anymore…I'm not even aloud on the computer until my grade improve…

I'm really, really sorry…I really enjoyed writing 9 Month Of Hell and trust me I'm really upset right now….But don't worry IM NOT GIVING UP ON MY SORY! I love this story too much to give up on it…I just wanted to tell you that… Once again I'm really sorry! Please don't give up on this story! I promise you I will keep going but I might only be able to update once a month…I'm really sorry!

-I love you all in a non stalkish way

Bye

-really sad Rosie


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but like I said i have to sneak on the computer so my mom doesn't catch , I decided I'm not going to say thank-you anymore to people. I'm really sorry but it takes a lot of time from me....Sorry!

Dedication: Demi-Fan-Channy, EllietheDisneyfreak, TrueStoryTeller,Your #1 FAN (of this story) ;), Fluffness, Sonny days,

These people said they would'y give up on my story and that meant a lot to me :) SO thanks all of you..

Congratulation to EllieTheDisneyfreak Who was my hundredth reviewer !

Credit: I have to give Crwon-Daydreamer for the idea again :) I used it fully this time so thanks Sophie :)

I wrote THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE AVER WRITTEN ! And you guys deserve it.

Oh and can you please take a minute or two and read my knew One-shot? Please and thank-you.

* * *

Chad and I stomped in the studio and to the So Random set. We open the door more like slam the door open and interrupted a sketch. But who really cares about that?

"Hey Sonny, where were you yesterday?" Nico ask forgetting about the sketch he was doing.

"Oh, Sorry about that I wanted to tell you guys I was leaving but you were busy and I didn't want to bother you so I left" I sighed. I felt Chad elbowing me and I looked up that's when I remembered why we were here.

"Okay look Random's, If Sonny is not going to say anything then I am. SO which one of you Random did this?!" Chad showed everyone the Magazine and they all gasped. Odd?

"Hmm….IT looks like no one is going to spill the truth them I'm going to have to say who did this" Chad looked directly at Tawni who was doing her nails.

"Wait? You think Tawni did this? No. Tawni may be mean but she would never ever do anything like that" Grady said.

"Then was it you Grady?!" Chad said.

"No! Why would you ever think that I would do something like that?" Grady said.

"Chad, Maybe they are right…maybe they didn't tell anyone, I mean your cast could have told them" I said trying not to get Chad too mad.

"WHAT!?" He exploded. "you think my cast told them? Well they didn't okay!"

"How would you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I know them really well and longer! And you Sonny only knew them for what? Less then a day!" Chad yelled. (Not to self: Chad has anger issues.)

"I know I only knew them for less then a day, but Chad, I know people unlike you" I snapped back.

"I know people better then you"

"NO you don't"

"Do too"

"DO not"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!!"

"Do not!!"

"Fine it was me!" Tawni yelled. We all gasped. Don't ask why but we did. "Happy? IT WAS ME! Now if you would excuse me I'm going to do my nails" Tawni tried to push past us, but Marshall stopped her.

"TAWNI! Don't you know we have a rule about telling the press other peoples secret?!" Tawni just nodded. "you leave me no choice but to send you to office" Everyone gasped except me. Tawni let out a high pitch scream then walked to the door but bumping into me again. I looked at my cast including Chad confuse. Who and what is Mr. Condor?

"Poor Tawni!" Grady said.

"Tell me about it" Nico said.

"Umm, guys why are you feeling bad its just by the way who is Mr. Condor?" I asked.

"Well lets just say you must do everything he ask for" A familiar voice said. I turned around and their stood Portlyn? Wait. Why is Portlyn here I though they hate us?

"Portlyn what are you doing here?" Chad asked. Portlyn just smirked and walked towards me, she walked behind me and in front of me looking up and down at me. I looked at her confuse/scared. What was she doing?

"Hm, So this is Sonny Munroe the one Chloe won't stop talking about" She said or asked. I just nodded.

"Well, I have to admit it, She is much better then Barbie girl" She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. I just shook it confuse. "I have a feeling were going to be great friends" I smiled. Yes. I have 2 friends, Chloe, and Portlyn. 2 gone and 1 more to go. That is if Barbie will let be become her friend.

"Thanks, I hope we become good friends too" I turned her head around to Chad.

"Oh and Chad we have another rehearsal at 1 so you better be there" Portlyn said as Chad just nodded. Portlyn turned her attention back to me. "Come on Sonny were going to find Chloe and go shopping!" (A/N:Eww! No thanks to people who like shopping, but for me shopping is a nightmare!) Before I could say anything she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Mackenzie falls door.

"Chloe! Get your lazy but here!" I jumped a little. Who knew Portlyn has a screechy voice.

"No!" Came back a reply which I assume is Chloe.

"Fine then I guess Sonny and I, Sonny and I will have to go shopping alone!" Portlyn stretched out each word. We suddenly heard noises or running you could call it. And within second there stood a pretty was wearing a cute jeans short short and black tank-top, with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Sonny!" Chloe ran up and gave me the tightest hug ever. Which of course I gave back.

"Hey, Chloe" I smiled.

"Come on guys! lets go shopping!" Portlyn whined as she pulled mines and Chloe arm to the limo. 5 minutes later we arrived at Urban Outfitters. Lets hope I can get knew clothes. Once we entered Portlyn went her own direction leaving me and Chloe.

"Oh don't worry we meet in the change room" Chloe said pulling my arms to the piles of clothes.

Chloe just saarted picking random clothes."I want this, this, this, Oh! this is like so cute, I want this, and this, hmm will this fit me? Oh who cares I want that too. I wan't this and this and-Wait! This would look awesome on you!"

Chloe threw a black and purple dress at me, luckily I caught it. I looked at the dress It was black at the top with a thick black belt and purple at the bottom.(A/N: Dress in my profile) Hmm not bad I decided to try it on and see how it would look like. I went threw other clothes well Chloe mostly threw them at me. 30 minutes later we both walked into the change room with a hand full of clothes. WE walked into our own dressing room and I first change into a jeans short short and a black tank-top with a black vest**(A/N: I know Demi never wears those type of clothes but in this fic she does**). I open the door and saw Portlyn wearing something familiar. She turned around when she heard me open my door and smiled when she saw my clothe.

"I love what your wearing! You have to get it" She said. I looked at myself, I didn't feel comfortable in what I was wearing, I hardley wore shorts. and these short only covered my but!

"I'm not so sure" I sighed.

"What why? It totally suits you" Portlyn said.

"I know but I feel uncomfortable in theses shorts" I pointed to the shorts I was wearing.

Portlyn sighed."Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I've been through this too. When I wasn't famous I never wore shorts but look at me now I'm in love with them!"

"I guess"

"There now go and change into your other clothes" Portlyn pushed me back in the dressing room. 40 minutes later I decided to buy 3 demin shorts. 2 skinny jeans. 6 tank-tops, And 4 dresses, including the one Chloe threw at me. (A/N: Somme of the clothes Sonny bought are in my profile)

I waited for Chloe and Portlyn to get out of the dressing room and boy were they taking long! I felt my phone virbrate in my pocket, I checked the caller and gasped. mom. Shoot! I forgot to call her. I quickly answered it.

**Sonny**/Connie

**Hello?**

Allison! I jumped a little. I hated it when people called me Allison instead of Sonny.

**Hey mom**. I said nervously.

Sonny, Why didn't you call me?!

**"I'm really sorry mom its just I was having to much fun and I sorta forgot? Oh and mom better, WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME I WAS STAYING WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER?**

Your staying with Chad Dylan Cooper? My mother screeched. That only happens when she is lying. Man my mom needs to get better at lying.

**Mom i know your lying your using your ling voice.**

Sonny, i'm sorry but they were the last person I could ask and they were kindly enough to agree. And I knew if I told you, you wouldn't go.

**It's okay mom.** I saw Portlyn and Chloe coming out of the dressing room and comming my way.

**oh mom i'm sorry I have to go now.**

Okay, but you have to call me every other day okay?

**okay mom bye.**

bye.

I walked over to Chloe and Portyln who had an arm full of clothes.

"SO what are you guys getting?" I asked.

Oh. Well, I'm getting 8 denim shorts, 3 short dresses, 5 skinny jeans, 6 mini skirts, and 2 spaghetti straps top" Portlyn sad all in one breath. I looked at Portlyn with wide eyed. She can afford all that? Wait. Of course she can she is famous.

"What are you buying Chloe?"

"I bought 3 dresses, 3 skinny jeans, 2 denim shorts, and 3 tank-top" Chloe said. After we bought our stuff it was already 7 pm. And we decided to go home. Portlyn and Chloe dropped me off first I said thanks and walked to the door. I looked in my purse for the key. Yep I got a key for Chad's house. I open the door and stepped in.

"Chad? Is anyone home?" I yelled. No answer came so I ran in my room and put all the clothes I bought in a drawer. 1o minutes later I heard the door slam. I looked through my left window and saw Chad. I heard someone walking on the stairs and a door slammed. I waited 5 minutes till i slowly open the door and walked to Chad's door. I knocked 3 times before I heard a come in. I open Chad's door and saw him on his bed with his laptop.

"Hey Chad" I said softly, and walked into his room closing the door.

"Hey...How was shopping?" He asked still not looking up from the laptop.

"Oh, it was okay" I said, I walked around his room.

"I see did you get anything?"

"Not much" I lied.

"Really? Well it doesn't seem like that in ocean-up" He said. I jumped on the bed and took the laptop from him. It read,

_It seems that Chloe and Portlyn from Mackenzie falls, were shopping with a new girl from So Random, Sonny Munroe. The three girls seemed to have a blast after shopping because they came out of Urban Outfitter with there arm full. Could Mackenzi falls and So Random be friends again?_

I looked up and there were tons of picture of us hanging out. I sighed. Everyone already knows I join So Random, and now everyone knows Chloe and Portlyn are great friends with me.

I looked at the clock and it read, 8:39. Shouldn't Chad's parents be home by now?

"Chad shouldn't your parents be home by now?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? They won't be here for the week" He got up from the bed and grabed a comb and brushed his hair.

"What do you mean they won't be here for the week?" I asked.

"I don't know they said somthing like 'Chad your mother and I won't be here for the week so look after Sonny please." Chad said. Not even caring.

"Oh" Was all I manage to say. Why didn't Chad's parents tell me?

"Anyway, You might wanna change" Chad said while going in his walk through closet.

"Wait. Why?" I followed Chad into his walk through is it huge! CHad pulled out a few clothes before turning back to me.

"The whole studio is going to dinner for some sort of meeting" Chad looked at the tops wondering which one he should pick.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go and get ready. And Chad The baby blue one will look much more better" I said before walking out of his room. Once I got into my room, I didn't know what to wear. Is this a fancy restaurant? I walked back into Chad's room with out knocking, and gasped. Chad was shirtless which meant he was showing his six pack. I just stared at him for 20 second until Chad finally couaght on.

"Like, what do you see Munroe?" Chad smirked. I teared my eyes away and turned to face him.

"Nothing" I said.

"Right. Now why did you come in here?" Chad asked, Still smirking.

"What? Ohh right. I wanted to know, what style should I were"I asked. Chad looked at me up and down.

"Well, something hot, and fancy. A dress would do" Chad said.

"Hmm, Something not to fancy, I got it! Thanks Chad" I walked out of the door and went through my closet. I found the dress I wanted, and grabbed some black high heels boots, with a black Guess purse. I slowly tried on the dress. then got put the boots on and I grabbed my purse and walked to the mirror.

Dang I look good! I was wearing a red dress (A/N: The one Miley Cyrus wore in 2008, The picture is in my profile) I open the door and walked down stairs with my heels ticking at each step I took. Once I entered the kitchen Hannah was on chef duty, So I asked her to make me a strawberries smoothie.

"Here you go Sonny. by the way you look amazing" She said as she handed me my smoothie. I took a sip of it threw my straw. I smiled. It was perfect.

"Hannah, sweetie, you have to teach me how you made this its amazing" I said. Hannah just nodded. I started to fiddle around with my straw.

Chad suddenly burst in the room.

"Hannah, Your free to go" Chad said giving her a few hundreds. Hannah gladly took the money then left leaving me and Chad.

"So Munroe what are you drinking?" Chad asked looking at the glass I was holding.

"Strawberries smoothie" I said and took another sip. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste. I felt the cup move, I slowly open my eyes only to see Chad's face 2 inches away from mines! I moved away and saw he was drinking my smoothie! I grabbed the cup from him and glared at him. He took the cup away and took the last sip from my smoothie, Then gave it back.

"Chad! I was drinking that" I whined.

"Oh grow up!" Chad smirked.

"No"

"Fine what do you want me to do?" He asked. I smirked.

"Buy me the most expensive smoothie ever."

"Sure"Chad just shrugged. "now come on, you don't want to be late when you have a meeting with " I slowly sttod up and straighten my dress, once I looked up Chad's jaw fell open. I smriked.

"Like what do you see Chad?"

"A hot dress on a weird body" Chad smirkd back. I walked up to him and whacked his head with my purse.

"Jerk!"

I walked to Chad's car and waited until he came in and unlocked the door. I stepped in slowly. We drove in silent, when we reached the parking lot. Chad walked to my side of the door and slowly open it. I looked at him shocked. He insults me and now he is trying to me a gentlemen? Wahtever. I grab his hand and let go of it right after I step a foot on the ground. We walked into the restaurant, A lady with blonde hair and freen eyes came and looked at us.

"Yes, um were here with " Chad told the lady.

"Right this way " We followed her until we were in the back in a emty room. I saw Chloe and Portlyn. Nico,Grady, Barbie, And the rest of the cast of Mackenzie falls, Marshall, Derek,And a older guy who I assumed is .

Chad walked up the and shook his hand.

"Hello Chad, And I;m guessing this is Sonny?" asked. I nodded.

"Well Sonny it is a pleasures to have you here now have a seat between Chloe and Chad." I nodded and sat down between Chloe and Chad.A waiter asked us what drink we wanted. I looked at the menu and remered Chad still had to buy me a smoothie.

"What is the most exspensive smoothie you got here?" I asked the waiteress.

"Um, well there is a large strawberries smoothie that has any flavored ice-cream on the top" The waiterss said.

"Then I'll have that"

"Okay but your going to have to pay now for that" That waiter said. I elbowed Chad who let out a yelp.

"What?" He hissed.

"Pay" I said

"Why? don't you have your own money?"

"Yes. But you promised me you would buy me a smoothie!"

"Fine" Chad got out his wallet and paid the lady. cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Okay guys, You know how I only have meeting when there is something important I need to tell you" said.

"So you finally knew that hiring Sonny was a mistake like when she decided to be born?" Tawni said. Marshall glared at Tawni, and Chloe and Portlyn just flipped there hair.

"No. Tawni, I wanted to say, YOur directors and me decided to have you 2 shows have a bounding time" said. Derek stood up next.

"Now what we planed is to have you doing a sleep over, SO you can bound." Derek sat down and Marshall stood up.

"I know this all sounds awfully bad to you but were going to do this no matter what. Now we talked to Chad's parents who decided to have this sleep over at his house. So on Saturday night were going to Chad's house" Marshall sat down. Everyone started to argue about how dumb this idea was.

The waiter came back with our drinks. I took a sip of my drink and smiled. It was perfect. I felt someone elbowing me so I turned to my left and saw Chad.

"What?" I hissed.

"Can I have a sip?" He asked.

"No"

"please"

"No"

"please"

"no!"

"Please!"

"Fine only a sip" I said. I slowly moved the cup to him. He took a long sip from my straw. I moved the cup so it was infront of me again.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Chad asked.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" He asked. I looked at the cup it was sure big and there was no way in hell I would finish it.

"no"

"Than can we share?" I nearly choked. Was Chad asking if he could share my smoothie?

"No"

"Oh common, you don't want to waste"

"Will you shut-up If I give it to you?"

"Sure" I gave him the cup. and he drank it from my straw!

"Get your own straw!" I whined.

"Nah" I rolled my eyes. Music started to be played and couples started to slow dance. I gasped when I saw Nico and Portlyn getting up and walking to the dace floor. I smiled. They would make such a cute couple. Portlyn s head was on Nico's shoulder, Nico hadn was wrapped around Portlyn waist. I elbowed Chloe who was talking to Grady.

"Chloe don't you think Portlyn and Nico would make such a cute couple?" I asked her pionting to where Nico and Portlyn. Chloe was gasped.

"Omg, YOur right! WE so have to set them up" She said.

"You got it"

"And then we'll set you and Chad up"

"You got it-What!"

"Oh come on Sonny, everyone know's that you and Chad has a crush on each other"

"WHAT?! Okay Chloe first Chad and I do not have a crush on each other and second we will never date"

"That;s what you say...Trust me in a few minutes Chad will ask you to dance" Chloe smirked.

"Hey Chloe I was wondering if you want to dance?" Grady asked. Chloe turned and face me with wide eyes. Then she turned around back to Grady and nodded. Grady took her hands and walked to the dance floor. I just realized that Chad and I were the only one left. Awkward.

I felt a tap on my sholder, I turned around only having to be faced with a hotty.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" The guy asked my. From the corner of me eyes I could have sworn I saw Chad got jelaeos. I was about to answer when Chad put his hand around my shoulder.

"Sorry, but no. She's mine so back off!" Chad snapped at him. The guy walked off. I glared at Chad and whacked his arm.

"You jerk what was that for! I don't wanna be the only one not dancing!"

"Then you won't be" Chad gently took my arm and walked to the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist, as I place mines around his neck. We just danced in silent. I slowly put my head on Chad's shoulder and sighed. I wish I could see this side of Chad more often. I felt Chad pull me closer to him. His head came closer to my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my ear, I shivered a little.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful today? And that your hair is more shiner then ever" Chad said softly. I blushed hard. No one beside my friends and mom said I was beautiful, and it felt great to know that I was beautiful by a guy. I felt him playing with the end of my hair. I closed my eye and sighed.

"Thanks, You look pretty handsome your self" I said.

"Well aren't I always?" he said. I looked up and shook my head.

"For once can't you not ruin the moment?" i asked softly. I put me head back on his shoulder.

"Sorry" I could have sworn I felt him kissed my neck. I just ignored that. The next 45 minutes later we went back at the table and right on time because food just arrived. The last people who arrived were Nico and Portlyn. I sent Portlyn a look meaning 'You better tell me everything later' She just blushed. I went back to eating my Steak and mashed potatoes and gravy. 30 minutes later we decided that we should leave we said good bye to everyone and walked out with Chad's arm around my waist and my head on his chest. He open the car door for me and I mumbled a thanks. I lean my head on the widow and felt sleep takeover me.

Chad's pov

Once we arrived at my house I looked over at Sonny and saw her sleeping. Man did she look cute when sleeping. I didn't want to wake her so I walked to her door and lift her in a bride style way. I walked into her room and slowly laid her down. I pushed a few hairs from her eyes. I lean down and placed a kiss on her head and walked to my room. I change it sweat pants and I wasn't in the mood to wear a shirt so i walked to my bed and snuggeld in my bed trying to let sleep take over me...

2 hours later i was still awake and I couldn't go to sleep because of this thought that was in my head. And you want to know hat that thought was? you got it. Sonny. I couldn't take it. I walked to her door and slowly made my way to her bed. I laded next to her and made her head rest on my chest while my arm was around her waist. I know it seems so weird to say this but I think I have a crush on Sonny Munroe. I know I only met her for 5 days but I feel deferent when I'm around Sonny. She makes the realy Chad come out. She makes me feel that you could do anything and nothing is wrong. She makes me feel free, She makes me feel like a normal teenager. Not some sort of jerk celebrity she brings out the real Chad.

I sudnely felt tirde and decided to sleep.

Little did I know I was still in Sonny's bed. Whats going to happen when she wakes up?

* * *

YES! The longest Chapter I had ever written! Well I know I did't update as fast as I liked to but I had to sneak on the computer...Anyway Like I said earlier I'm not going to do the thank-you anymore. But I have to say thank-you to the anount of reviews I got for chapter 13!

18 reviews! I know shocking but I was never happier to see that...I want to say thanks to theses people.

Harryfan94,Sonny+Chad=Channy, OmC, Jellybeanzi, Kay Kay32,EllietheDisneyfreak,Shay 456,

Hpandtwilielova 420, SonnyChadFan: Thanks,Anonymous, Chivesthebutler, WeAreJustMisgiudedGhosts,Madely, Sonzizzle, Thanks to all of you guys...There is more at the bottom.

Demi-Fan-Channy: Sorry you couldn't be the 100th reviewer... And how come I don't get a hip hip horray? :( I wrote the chapter... Anyway,Thanks, I'm glad I did good:) I was going to use that idea but somehow I ended up not :( but hopefully I will use it somewhere in the story.

Fluffeness: Thanks for reviewing :) I'm really glad you like this story...Oh and thanks for reviewing Chapter 14 too....I dedicated this chapter to you too.

Sonny days: Thanks for reviewing chapter 14 and 13...It meant alot to me whn you said you would't give up on this story :) So thanks. And I dedicated this chapter to you too.

Crown-Daydreamer: Sorry you couldn't be the 100th reviewer....Thanks for the idea though :)

Thank-you all for reviewing... Also if you reviewed chapter 14 then I dedicated this chapter to you.

So thanks for those who are still reading my story :) oh and can you please read my one-shot?? I will try to update sooner though... Please R&R thanks....

I will try my best to update...

-Rosie

love yall


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, Once again I'm really soory for not updtaing sooner, I was really bussy, and had a huge writers block, I re-wrote this chapter 3 times! I hated what I wrote, And I hate this chapter the most...I'm really sorry this chapter is suckish, but it was the best I could do... Thank-you so much for the reviws guys...Please answer my questons at the bottom,

Enjoy the wrost chapter :)

Strangers Pov **(A/N: Lets see if you can guess who's point of view this is, and no it's not Sonny's or Chad's.)**

I walked up the lawn smriking, this is how I would get my revenge. I pushed my blonde hair out of my face, I brought my hand to the door and knocked twice. A few second later a guy open the door, I'm guessing the chef,

"May I help you?" The chef asked. I smriked as I showed a bunch of paper in my hand.

"Yes, I'm a close friend of Chad', He left his sketch at the cafateria table, and I thought I should bring it to him" I repleied smoothly.

"Oh, Then here give it to me, I'll give it to him when he wakes up" The chef was about to take it from my hand when I pushed it back.

"No,No. If it is fine, I would like to give it to him myself"

"Well, I guess, you have 5 minutes" The chef open the door so I could step in.

"Floor 4 room 11" The chef replied. I made my way up the stairs and slowly open the door to room 11. I looked around and there was no Chad. I sighed. I open all the other doors,and there still was no Chad, I open room 13, and gasped. There layed Chad, with his arms wraped around Sonny's waist, who's head was on Chad's chest. I slowly went through my purse and pulled out my camera, I took a few steps forward the snaped the pictures, I froze when I saw Sonny move a little, I took 3 more, and ran out of the door,

SOnn's Pov **(A/N: Do you guys know who the stranger is?)**

I awoke from my sleep hearing 5 clicks. I closed my eyes even harder when a bright light came in-front of my eyes, soon everything stopped and I started feeling cold. I moved to my right and felt warmer? I moved more to my right and felt even warmer. I moved even more to my right and snuggled deeper into my pillow. Man I really should ask the maid where they get this pillow. I took a sniff and smiled. Wait. Why does it smell like, Chad's hair? I sniffed again and knew definitely it was like Chad's hair.

I slowly stood up and gasped. Why in the human world is Chad Dylan Cooper sleeping in my bed?! Aw he looks so cute when he is sleeping. Wait no, Snap out of this Sonny your suppose to be furious with him.

His arms suddenly went around my waist and pulled me down so my head was on his chest and the rest of my body was on top of his. The sudden movements made me scream causing Chad to wake up and fall on the floor.

Man this is going to be awkward. I looked down to face Chad who looked at me with wide eyed.

**Chad's pov**

Shit! This was not my plan. My plan was to wake up early in the morning and sneak out of Sonny's room with out having her to notice. But sadly the plan didn't work.

Now how am I going to explained that I accidentally slept in the same bed as her?

"Um…Hey Sonny" I said trying to avoided what just happen.

"Chad. I'm gonna ask you this really calmly, **Why the hell were you sleeping in my bed?!"** Sonny yelled. So much for asking this calmly.

"Um, Well you see it's a really funny story, which I shall tell you in a year or so" I said and speed walked to the door.

"Oh no you don't Cooper!" Sonny yelled and jump on my back, causing me too stumbble on the floor. I jumped off the floor and ran to the door and out of the hall, behind me I could hear Sonny trying to catch up.I jumped off the stair railing and landed on my foot. perfect. I looked up at Sonny who was on the first stairs looking at me shocked.

"Pice out suckas" I rolled out of the living room and into the gym room,

**Sonny's Pov**

What the heck! Chad just jumped off a 18 foot stairs and landed perfectly. I ran on the steps, once I made it on the ground again, I ran out of the living room, and into a room The gym I'm guessing. I heard footsteps and ran towards them. I stopped at the view right in front of me. The stood a pool, with a bridge that goes over it and a hot tup near it.** (A/N: picture in my profile**) I just walked around completely forgetting about Chad.

That was until I felt to arms around my waist, lifting my up and running towards the pool! I let out a high pitch scream, I looked up and saw a smirking Chad.

"Any last words, Munroe?" Chad asked.

"You wouldn't" I said using a serous tune.

"But I would" He smirked. he leaned is arms forward and was just about to drop me when I yelled,

"Then, If I'm going down, SO ARE YOU" I gripped on his neck as he was about to drop me, then he came down with me. Once the cold water came in contact with my body I swam up so I can breath, once my breath was even, I looked around hoping to see Chad, and did. He turn around and once he saw me, he glared at me.

"Oops?" I said using a sweet tone. Chad swam closer to me so that there was only 20 center metes apart from us.

"Oh your gonna get it Munroe," Chad said, he took another step forward as I took one back, he did the same movement and I did mine, soon I found myself trapped, my back was on the wall and Chad was only a few space away from me.

"And what are you going to do about that?" I asked.

"This" He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pushed me down. a few second later he pulled me back up. I brought my hand up and whacked his chest, Chad just chuckled.

"You jerk! I could have drown down there!" I yelled.

"But you didn't," Chad stated. I just nodded as I stared into his sparky blue eyes. Chad's arm gripped my waists tighter as I felt my body being left out of the water, and spinning me around in circles. My laughs just echoed through the room.

"I'm gonna drop you okay?" Chad asked, through my laughter. I just nodded. Soon I felt Chad's arm escape my waist, and my whole body in the water again. I swam up again and placed my hand on Chad's shoulder while treading. I soon found myself tired but tried not to show it.

"You okay?"Chad asked. I just nodded.

Chad's pov

I looked at Sonny and knew she was getting tired. I wrapped my arms around Sonny's waist and pushed her out of the pool and onto the edge of the pool floor. Sonny just mumbled a thanks. I slowly lift myself out of the pool and stood up. I grabbed Sonny's hand and left her up. Once she stood up my eyes went to her raised red dress, the one she was wearing at the dinner. Sonny looked down to what I was staring at and blushed mad, she pulled the dress down,

"I think I should change then head back to the studio" Sonny replied, she turned around and walked out of the pool. I soon followed, but went into the kitchen.

"Morning, " The chef Jake said, once he looked up his eyes widen at the sight of me." whoa there Cooper, why are you soak?"

"Long story" I mumbled. I raised my arms up and took off my shirt and threw it somewhere in the kitchen, I sat down on the chair and stared at Jake.

"Coffee?" Jake asked. I just nodded. Soon the coffee was laid in front of me, I took a sip and sighed.

"Oh yeah, Chad someone named Tawni, came in." Jake said as he scrubbed the oven. I looked up shocked.

"Wait. You mean Tawni? As in Barbie doll?" I asked still shocked. JAke just nodded.

"Yeah, she said that you forgot your script, but said it would be better if she took it to you, so I let her go upstairs, she came down and told me that you were asleep so she just left it on your table" Jake said. I looked up horrified.

"Your telling me you let Barbie doll in, when she was making up the worst lie ever, and I was in sleeping in the same bed as Sonny, shit!"I froze as I relized what happen. Tawni came in my house, to find some black mail. She did find black mail though, she found the only black mail that could ruin both mine and Sonny's live.

I ran upstairs and went into the camera room,I looked for the camera that was set in my room and clicked play, there showed Sonny and I lying in a bed, my arms wraped around her waist, and her head on my chest. The door slowly open and there stood Barbie doll,her hand went right up to her mouth, slowly she went threw her purse and pulled out her telephone, and took pictures, of course why didn't I know that before?

i ran to Sonny's door and banged on it, soon she open it and looked confuse. I stepped in and ran my hands in my hair.

"We have to get to the studio, and fast" I said. Sonny just looked at me confuse.

"Why?"

"Tawni, she was here, in this room, she saw us, and took pictures, I saw, on my camera" I stuttered. Sonny just looked at me, until realization hit her, she came up to me and whacked my head.

"Ow? What the hell was that for?" I asked, as I continued to rub my sore head.

"For sleeping in the same bed as me, you asshole" Sonny yelled.

"Whoa, did Ms. Munroe swear?" I smriked.

"Don't change the subject, now go and change, no shower, and meet me at the garage. you have less then 5 minutes, we gotta get Tawni and fast, who knows what she could have done to us" She ordered the last sentence. I ran out of the room and into mine.

**Sonny's Pov**

I was sitting on the kitchen chair as I waited for Chad to come, I took a sip of my warm coffee and smiled. The kitchen doors open,

"I'm ready lets go" Chad yelled. I thanked the chef, Jake, for the coffee and followed Chad, we went in his car and drove to the studio,

Once again we stomped into the studio and went into the So Random stage,

"Wait, shouldn't we see Marshall first?" Chad asked. I turned around and nodded. We made our way to Marshall's office. We nocked on his door and open it after we heard a come in.

"Ah, SOnny, and, Chad? Waht my I do for you two?" Marshall asked.

"Tawni, She has black mail on us" I whispered. Marshall looked up supridsed.

"Tawni? How?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall, she came into my house, Chad Dylan's Cooper's house, no one, I repeat no one is suppose to come in my house without permission!" Chad yelled. Marshall looked a bit frighten and took a step back.

"Okay, okay, now how did she sneak in your house? Don't you have guards and cameras?" Marshall asked. I rolled my eyes, we don't have time for this Marshall, I thought to myself.

"Marshall, We don't have time for this! She could be selling these to the paparazzi" Chad yelled.

"Okay, calm down Kiddo, The problem is I don't really know if I can believe you, I mean you might be doing this to get back at Tawni," MArshall said, I looked at him with wide eyes, he thinks I'm lying?

"You know what fine! Come on Sonny I have a plan" Chad garbed my hand and pulled me to the Mackenzie falls studio.

"Portlyn!" Chad yelled. In a few second, Portlyn came running in.

"Yes, Chad?" Portlyn asked, as she smiled at me, whick I smiled back.

"WE need black mail, on Barbie doll" Chad replied.

"Did someone say black mail?" A voice replied back, a second later Chloe came in with a huge smile on her face,

"Yes, I said black mail, now do you two girls have any?" Chad asked. Chloe and Portlyn looked at each other and smiled evilly, I got this uneasy feeling.

"We might got a few or so" Chloe smriked. She pulled mines and Chad's hand and dragged us to Chloe's room, We sat on the couch nad waited for Portlyn and Chloe to find the right binder. i looked at each binder**,**they almost had all the clebrity's name.

"there we go!" Portlyn yelled. I walked over to them and gasped at the sight in front of us. There were tons of Pictures of a blonde girl,

There was one of her wearing a nerd costume, her picking her nose, her scratching her head, a brush getting stuck in her head, having a bad hair day, A tissue stuck in her pants, and many more,

"Where did you guys get all these?" I asked looking at Chloe and Portlyn.

"Long story, lets just say we made a deal to Tawni's little brother" Chloe smirked.

"Haha, now this is gonna crush Barbie doll, Sonny which one do you want to use?" Chad asked. still looking threw the pictures.

"I don't know, Don't you think this is a little to rude?" I asked softly.

"What? No. She she a huge blackmail on us, and if she does use it this could run my reputation" Chad said.

"I know but maybe she won't use it" I replied. Chad just burst into laughter, while Chloe and Portlyn giggled.

"Haha! Nice one Sonny, In case you never knew, Tawni uses everything she can" Chloe replied.

"I think we should take this one." Chad pulled out a picture of Tawni walking out of the bathroom, with a toilette tissue coming out of her skirt.

"Nice one, Chad" Portlyn smirked.

"Yeah, this could ruin her" Chloe smiled.

"Oh yeah, come on lets send this to someone" Chad said as they got up.

"Wait!" I yelled. they turned around with an annoy look on there face." Why don't we find Tawni, then show her the picture, threaten her to give us the picture back" I replied.

Chad sighed, as did Portlyn and Chloe.

"I guess" Chad Murmured. We ran back to the So random set, and into the room that Tawni and I share, she was sitting down on a chair with a stuff animal cat under her arms reading a magazine.

"Hello, Sonny, Chad, or should I say Channy" Tawni smirked.

"Tawni we know what you did, but did you do it already?" I asked.

"Do what?" Tawni asked playing dumb.

"Barnie you don't need to play dumb with us, in case you never knew I live in a mansion of course I have a cameras, and I saw what you did" Chad yelled.

"Wow, I'm surprise" Tawni admited.

"That we caught you?" I asked.

"No, that you were smart enough to remember you have a camera" She smirked.

"Okay, thats it! Did you sell those pictures yet?" Chad yelled.

"Nope. I'm waiting for the right time to send it," Tawni said.

"Give us the pictures Tawni," I said softly.

"Why should I? You don't deserve them, in case you don't remember, You are stealing my spotlight, the spotlight I have to share, and in case you don't know, Tawni Heart Doesn't Share" She stood up, causing me to look up, Boy did she look tall with those high heels.

"If you don't then we will have to sell these pictures" Chad brought the pictures up causing Tawni to gasp.

"Where did you get that?" Cried Tawni.

"Lets just say, Here at Mackenzie falls, We have black mail on everyone" Chloe stepped in.

"So what?! who cares if the whole world see's that?! If they see this picture of you guys sleeping together they will be too caught up on you guys they won't even pay attention to me!" Tawni smriked.

"Whoa, whoa, Back up. You two were sleeping together?!" Portlyn screeched.

"Yes, but no not in that way" I said.

"Girl, were gonna talk about this later" Portlyn whispered to me. I just nodded.

"Tawni, What do we have to do to make you not sell these picture" Chad asked. Tawni smirked. and turned to me.

"Get Mrs. Sunshine off the show" Tawni smirked. Everyone gasped. I looked at Chad with wide eyes. He looked down with me with sorry eyes.

"No, Chad you wouldn't, please don't. I just got here and made really great friends, including you, sure we fight a lot but didn't we have fun? Chad please no" I whispered. Everyone looked at Chad waiting for his answer, Chad woudn't let me go would he?

"Sonny, Y-Y..." Chad sighed.

* * *

Hey guys, thank-you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me :) Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I'm trying really hard, I'm also helping writing a story called "**A Channy Dustland Fairytale" By Demi-Fan-Channy** please do read it, it's an amazing story,

Here are some questions for the day

1) What couple do you like beside Channy?

2) Do you want Tawni to be mean or nice?

3)What do you think Chad is going to say?

**Here is the Summary for A Channy Dustland Fairytale :Sonny's a poor servant for the Coopers. Chad's going to be crowned the Prince of England, and the Princess will be betrothed to him. Can you guess who it is? xXxChannyxXx Multi-Chapter. Dedicated to: BurningRose FrostingDesire**

**Here is the link for the story:****.net/s/5371332/1/A_Channy_Dustland_Fairytale**

Hope fully I will update soon :) Oh and I hope you all have a Happy new year :)

-Rosie


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! 14 Reviews?! You guys are awesome! I was really happy by the amount, and thought you guys deserved another chapter! I'm trying really hard to update soon, I'm almost improving my grades, lets just pray I get an B or higher an my math test,

Oh and if you guys havent read A Channy Dustland Fairytale yet, please do, I promise I will update that story soon,

I have to give credit to Mari who edit this chapter! Thank-you Mari!

Enjoy this chapter, oh and it might have a little swear words but not much!

Portlyns Pov.

I looked at Chloe who looked liked she could faint, I knew Chloe liked Sonny a lot, when we went shopping together, I had fun, When I first saw Sonny, I didn't think I would like her at all, and look at me now, she is like one of my best friend, and my best friend can not leave me, even if Chad Dylan Cooper said so. Sure Chad is a jerk, but he has a heart, I bit my lips hard,

"Sonny, y-y…"Chad Sighed. "Sonny, your goanna have to leave" Chad replied. I felt my whole body go numb, I looked at Sonny who looked like she could burst into tears any minutes.

"I-I can't believe you! I thought you had heart, I guess I was wrong" Sonny whispered. The next thing I knew was her hand came into contact with Chad's cheek, then she left the room in tears. Chloe turned around and was about to find her, when she walked up to Chad and slapped his cheek,

"You, jerk! How could you do that?!" Chloe screeched, she turned around and ran out of the door to find Sonny, I'm guessing.

"I can't believe you did that Pooper," a voice I knew way to well, a voice that made me melt, Slowly I turned around and saw Nico and Grady, looking really upset.

"Hey, don't blame me1 I had to do that or else my reputation would be ruin" Chad yelled.

"What's more important Pooper? Sonny or your reputation?" Nico asked.

"Wait. Your making me chose between Sonny and my reputation? I think you already know the answer." Chad smirked.

'Man, that's low" Nico murmured.

"I know! Even for a jerk like you that's low!" A screechy voice replied. I looked around for the voice,

"Zora? Where are you?" Grady asked, looking around.

"Over here," Zora's head poped out of the vents. Odd? She jumped out of the vent and rubbed her jeans. I looked at her with wide eyed. There stood on Zora's neck a snake!

"Guys, Why are you all blaming Cooper? Shouldn't you all be happy, that Ms. Sunshine's is gone?" Tawni asked, she grabbed her phone and handed it to Chad who deleted all the pictures.

"No, Listen Barbie doll," I took a step forward and looked at her right into the eys "you might have haten her, but we really liked her, and I really don't give a damin shit if you don't want her in your show, because your just goanna have to deal with it and fuck off Sonny's life!" I yelled. Tawni took a step back frighten,

"Portlyn, Portlyn, Portlyn, tsk, tsk, I'm shocked, and I thought you hated Sonny? I mean when you first saw her you didn't seem to like her, why are you taking her side now? Don't you want to get revenge on her, for taking your best-friend away? Team up with me, I can get a big revenge on her, and you'll get your best friend back" Tawni smirked. I rolled my eyes, and took another step forward.

"I would never team up with a Barbie, you might think sonny is taking my best friend away, but for me, I'm getting a new best friend" I whispered. Slowly I turned around and face Chad.

"Chad, I'm disappointed in you, I can't believe you chose your reputation over Sonny!

I know your goanna regret doing that, trust me, you wont know what you have until you lost it, and you've lost Sonny, I thought you two would be dating by now, I guess I was wrong, because Chad, Sonny won't forgive you, never. And if she did, She must really like you" I stated. Slowly my hand came in contact with his cheek, I looked at him disgusts. I turned around and walked towards Zora who looked shocked at what I did.

I bent down and whispered in Zora's ear, "I give you permeation to make Chad suffer, by putting that snake in his pants" Zora's eyes lit up at that, I took a deep breath and walked out of the door not before hearing a load girl scream. I smirked.

"That's what you deserve for hurting my best friends feeling" I laughed. I walked into Marshalls office, and nocked on his door. I open the door once I heard a come in.

"Hello Marshall," I said. He looked confuse to see me.

"Hello Portlyn, Um, have a seat" Marhsall said, looking a bit shocked to see me. I took a seat in the leather chair and broght my need over my other leg.

"Now, I know you might be shocked to see me at such short notice, but there has been a problem," I stated, Marshall nodded for me to continue, "Tawni has threaten Sonny to quit So Random,"

"How?" Marshall asked still confuse.

"Marshall, Tawni has a huge black mail on Sonny, a blackmail that could kill Sonny" I replied. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Marshall yelled come in and there stood an horrible looking Sonny, behind her Chloe was standing.

"Marshall, I'm sorry to say this but I have to quite so random "Sonny sniffled.

"Sonny, is this because of Tawni?" Marshall asked.

"How did you know?" Sonny asked.

"Lets just say your friend Portlyn told me, now don't worry kiddo, I will clear everything, and your not quitting no mater what" Marshall smiled at Sonny.

"Thank-you Marshall!" Sonny wrapped her arms around Marshall and smiled. Soon Marshall left leaving us smiling.

"Sonny how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better then before" She smiled.

"Aw! This deserves a group hug!" Chloe screeched. I was the first to pull away, and then they both did.

"Do you guys want to get some lunch?" Sonny asked, we both nodded and headed to the cafeteria.

*************

We were both laughing at the story Chloe told us.

"And then he dropped it in the toilet!" Chloe all burst into laughter.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun since, never!" I laughed.

"Well, if your hanging out with me then your goanna have tons of this type of fun" Sonny replied.

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny turned around and saw Nico and Grady walking towards us.

"Hey guys," Sonny replied.

"Hey, Sonnay, Marshall wants to talk to you" Grady said

"Oh, okay! Sorry Portlyn, Chloe got to go," Sonny waved at us.

"So,what do you think of Sonny?" Chloe asked.

"Well," I sighed. "She's awesome" I smiled. Chloe let out a high pitch scream, causeing people to look at us weirdly.

"I'm giving her 50 dollars" I quickly made an excuse.

Sonny's pov.

I was curently sitting in Marshall's office, listening to Tawni complain about me. I took another deep breath trying to calm down, sadly that didn't work.

"Okay, thats it!" I stood up, "Marshall, every since I've been here, Barbie doll, over here has been treating me like dirt!"

"You desevered it" Tawni too stood up, causing me to look up again, she really needs to stop wearing heels. I thought to myself.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Tawni, but your going to have to deal with Sonny here,I know she is going to be really good" Marshall sighed.

"Fine" Tawni sat down on the chair," If Sonny, is staying here then I'm not going to do this weeks sketch"

"I can't do the sketch without you" I replied.

"Then just like my spotlight, your going to have to deal with it"

"Okay, that's it! Ever since I've been here, I've been walking on thin ice, trying to keep the cheerleader happy, but apparently that's not good enough, you know what? I can sis, I can boom and I can be rude, becasue I'm one bad bee!" I yelled, until an Idea came into my head,"Oh my god, one bad bee, I just hought of a sketch that doen't include Tawni!" I ran out of the door to find Nico and Grady.

* * *

"That's awesome!" Marshall laughed, Nico, Grady and I just showed Marshall, the sketch we wrote.

"Yes!" Nico high fived me and Grady.

"Okay now you can go home," Marshall laughed as he walked away, Nico and Grady soon left leaving me. I walked to the cafertaria, and sat at a table. I sudenly felt my pocket viberate, I got my phone out and didn't bother reading the caller idee.

(Sonny/_Connie)_

"Hello? Sonny speaking,"

_"Hello sweetie"_

"Oh hey mom!"

_"How are you?"_

"I'm awesome"

_"Well that's good to hear,"_

How are you mom?

_"I'm good, Sonny I got some news, do you remember Nate, your brother_?"

"Mom, of coarse I remember him, he's my brother. Why?"

_"Well, he is comming back from Afghanistan!" she exclaimed happily. What? Oh my God! Is she telling the truth? Is Nate finally coming home?_

"Oh my God, Mom are you serious?"

_"Yes!"_

I squealed loudly over the phone, which resulted me getting strange looks from people. "When is he coming?"

_"Sonny, he is coming in 2 days" The smile left my face and my mood completely faltered._

"2 days?"

_"Sonny, I'm sorry, I know you won't be able to see him, but you will see him over the winter break," That was not for another 1-2 months!_

"I guess..."

_"That's my girl, now I'm sorry but I have to leave, bye sweetie!"_

"Bye mom."

I sighed, I wasn't that upset about not getting to see Jake. I knew I would see him over the breaks. Slowly I stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria I walked around, but stopped at the picture, of the one and only Chad Dylan Pooper. I shook my head at the name, I can't believe I thought he had a heart, psh, the only heart he has is the tween girls' all over the United States. That stupid idiotic person almost made me lose my job. I should have known he would keep his rep over me, but for some reason, when he did that, my heart dropped to the floor, almost like the whole world stopped, I don't know why I was so hurt, it was obvious he was going to pick his rep over me, then why do I have an ache in my chest? Why do I feel betrayed? I kept asking myself that, but no answer came into my head. I didn't even realize I was walking, straight into somone, causing me to fall backwards.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I looked up and gasped. There stood Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny? Sonny listen I'm really sorry-" Chad started, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear your lame excuses, I thought you actually cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm done with you Cooper, you almost made me lost me job just for your reputation. I wonder how you're not disgusted with yourself, " I looked at him disgust, With one last look at his face, I marched towards Mackenzie falls. I pushed the door open, completely ignoring the body guards yelling at me. By this point I was in tears, I looked around for the person I needed. I guess they found me cause the next thing knew, Chloe was pulling me into her dressing room comforting me. I just sobbed into her arms for the next five minutes, until I stopped the tears,

"Sorry, about that" I whispered.

"It;s fine, there is no need to apologizes, but the person who did that should, mind telling me why you were crying?" She asked,

"The three named moron," I mumbled.

"You mean Chad, What did he do this time, cause if he did something worst then the morning I'll go get Portlyn so she can get her little sister's Hannah Montana Box Set, and then...well lets just say he would memorize the Hannah theme song by the time she's done" Chloe smiled.

"He didn't do anything, We just bumped into each other, and I just let the anger get the best of me" I sighed.

"Sonny, that happens to everyone, don't worry everything between you and Chad wil turn out okay"

"I hope so. Chloe, for some odd reason, I feel empty. when Chad chose his rep over me, I felt betrayed," I murmured softly.

"Hold on, I'm going to call Portlyn," Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket, and press 3.

"Yes, Portlyn, operation love sucks" Chloe smriked. I looked at Chloe weirdly. She started whispering quickly on the phone.

"Love sucks?" I asked confused.

"You will find out" Chloe smriked. 5 second later Portlyn came bursting into the room.

"What's the problem?" Portlyn asked.

"Well, Sonny here," Chloe pointed to me. " Is still bothered about the thing that happen today morning."

"Oh? Sonny how are you feeling about this?" Portlyn asked.

"Um, hurt? Betrayed?"

"How did you feel, when Chad chose his rep over you?" What is she, my mother?

"Um, when he said that, it felt like the world stopped, everything seemed to slow down, I tried to think that I was just hearing things, but after I realized it actually happened, I just wanted to crawl into a whole and die."

"Sonny, I think your falling for Chad. Hard," Portlyn stated, I looked at her hoping to if she was messing around, but she was dead serious._ That's impossible, I don't love Chad, I think he's a git. Don't I? Oh boy!_

* * *

So here is chapter 16! I worked really hard on it so I hope you guys enjoyed it,

Oh and just to answer someones question, My favorite couple beside Channy is, Nick and Miley! I know I'm weired, but I love all the authors who write Niley stories, they are truly amazing!

I will try my best to update soon!

Please Reveiw, they make my day, and will make me update sooner

-Rosie


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I'm really upset with the amount of reviews I got, 5? I'm starting to think you guys are not reading this story, I will keep on writing though but I need reviews!

WARNIG: Got some bad news for you and me, I'm taking a break from FF for a week or so, only because my dad who I haven't seen in 9-8 months, is coming to visit me, and well my mom isn't allowing him in the house, but my dad doesn't get that, so there is going to be a lot of troubles while he is here...

I will try to update chapter 5 for A Channy Dustlan Fairytale, but other then that I'm taking a break...I will be reading and reviewing stories though :)

Please wish me luck! Anyway enjoy this chapter, I promise you the next chapter or so, will be better!

_"How did you feel, when Chad chose his rep over you?"_

_"um, when he said that, it felt like the world stopped moving, My heart, it felt like it has been ripped into pieces, I thought he would pick me over his rep, but he didn't. I thought he would do the same thing as I would, but he didn't" I answered truthfully._

_"Sonny, I think your in love with Chad," Portlyn said, I looked at her hoping to see her joking around, but she was dead Boy._

"What?! You can't seriously think I'm in love with Chad,? I'm mad at him right now, and I only known him for a week or so." I yelled.

"Sonny, answer this question, and look at me in the eyes, do you hate Chad?" Portlyn asked. I took a deep breath,

"Yes" I replied. Portlyn didn't buy it though.

"Say it in a sentence"

"I-I-I" I shuttered. My eyes widen, I know I hate Chad, so why can't I say it? Because no matter how much Chad hurted you, you can't hate him, your in love with him Sonny.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny is like in love with Chad!" Chloe squeaked.

"I am not in love with Chad!" I yelled.

"Then why can't you admit that you hate Chad?" Portlyn smirked, knowing that she was right.

" I can't be in love, I just known him" I whispered.

"SO? Some people fall in love when they first see each other" Chloe reminded me.

"Chloe?! You think I'm in love with Chad too?" I looked at her shocked.

"Sorry Sonny, you know I love ya, but when it comes to love Portlyn is the smarty, that's why they call her Smarty Portlyn" Chloe smiled.

"No one has ever called her Smarty Portlyn," I rolled my eyes. (A/N: Haha, stole that from Jonas, but change it to Smarty instead of Mathy)

"Hm, Smarty Portlyn, I like that" Portlyn smiled at her new nickname.

"Okay, first we were talking about me loving Chad, and now were talking about nicknames?"

"So you do love Chad" Chloe screeched.

"I never said that" I defended myself.

"Yes you did" Portlyn smirked.

"I didn't"

"I didn't!"

"You did!" Portlyn and Chloe yelled at the same time.

"I didn't!!

"Fine you didn't" Portlyn said.

"I did!" I yelled., That was until I realized what she did. "Hey!"

"Haha, nice one Portlyn," Chloe high five her,

"Anyway, Chloe, Sonny, do you guys want to come to my place for a sleep over?" Portlyn asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Chloe agreed

"Um, well I really don't want to face Chad, so sure!" I smiled. I flowed Chloe and Portlyn outside and into the limo,

…………..

"Your kidding right? She wanted a nose pears so she put a bead up her nose?" I nearly chocked on my coke, when Chloe told us a story about her younger sister wanting a ring on her nose, so she got one of her beads and put it up her nostrils.

(A/N: That happened to me… I was only 5 when I did that, so don't make fun of me! LOL)

"I'm not kidding, and we had to take her to the hospital! I swear my sis did the stupidest things ever" Chloe giggled.

"I wish my sis does that, ever since I been on my first show, she makes sure she is perfect," Portlyn sighed.

"Fame got into her head eh?" I smiled sadly. She nodded.

We were just sitting on Chloe's king sized bed, eating chocolate, ships, popcorn. This was so fun, I mean never had I thought it would be this fun, guess I was wrong. Again. Aren't I always wrong? I mean first about Chad and now this. I pushed that thought out of my head, I wanted to have fun today, not be sad. Slowly I turned my attention back to Portlyn and Chloe,

"Come on! It's just a dare," Portlyn yelled. Chloe shook her head no, They kept on arguing while I just looked at them back and forwards (A/N: LOL Carmen! Remember that?)

"No, let Sonny!" Chloe yelled back.

"Let Sonny what?" I asked, trying to get into the conversation.

"Sonny, we dare you to prank call Zac Martin," Portlyn smirked. (A/N: I have to use different last names, I don't want my story to be deleted :))

"I can't, I don't even know his number," I said. Portlyn smirked. And grabbed her phone,

"I got it, just press talk and do something stupid." Portlyn giggled. I just glared at her and presses talk.

Zac/**Sonny**

Hello?

**Hi**

Um, my I help u

**Yes you may**

Okay, with what?

Um, I looked at Portlyn and Chloe for some help,

I** was wondering how can I get your hotness.**

Oh well that's easy first go to the gym, 9 times a week for 8 hours, then for the hair get a shampoo, called Jk it's the best, then get 4 spoons of it, then scrub it on the end of your hair, Get another shampoo called, Supper Darkness Coolness, rub that on the top of your head,

I looked at Chloe and Portlyn, who were gigiling like crazy, is this man crazy? Who the hell uses that? I rolled my eyes

Then after you used that 5 shampoo, get one Called suppress Hotness, Rub that all over you hair, then with the conditioner, you need 6 of them, Hotty, Jell-O, Soupier, SOS, Jen, HSM, SO you rub HSM, on the end of your hair,

I took my phone away from my ear and rolled my eyes, what kind of idiots uses more then 6 conditioner? Zac Martin that's who.

**Oh Zac, yeah I'm sorry but I have to go feed my baby, bye I'll call you later, **

Wait

**Yeah**

Portlyn I can hear you giggling in the background, so this is what you get for prank calling me, bye.

I looked at Portlyn who started to giggle,

"OMG! I can't believe that happen" Chloe giggled. I just glared at Portlyn who was holding her stomached from laughing.

"I can't belive he knew it was us!" I glared at Portlyn.

Hey! It's not my fault I giggle a lot!" Portlyn defended herself. I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly Three by Britney started to play, Chloe got out her phone and told us she would be back,

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Order some pizza?" Portlyn suggested. I nodded and got out my I-phone,

"Yes, Hi, May I have 3 plain large cheese pizza?" I asked. I waited for the reply, and then I hanged up.

Chloe came in and sat beside us,

"Hey Portlyn, IT was Selena, She wants to hang out with us, so I invited her here, that's okay right?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Portlyn grabbed an handful of popcorn and threw them all in her mouth,

"So, What do you wanna do?" Portlyn asked,

"Swimming?" Chloe suggested. Portlyn nodded and ran into her closet, Soon she came out with three bikini, One was pink and black poke-dotes, a plain black with a pink flower, and a plain black with yellow suns around..

"Are they all black?" Chloe giggled, she grabbed the plain black with the flower,

"Hey! Don't blame me, I love black, oh here Sonny you have the sun bikini, it will be perfect for you since it has a sun on it! "Portlyn laughed, I rolled my eyes but took the bikini,

10 minutes later, we were all ready and heading down the stairs, in a sundress, you got it, black. I rolled my eyes, Portlyn loves black for some odd reason, I froze once we entered the pool area, The whole room was dark unlike Chad's who was all white, the hot tub was fully ready, which was right beside the pool, Portlyn laid her towel on the black chair and took off her black sun dress, She looked at us waiting for us to do the same thing.

Chloe did the same thing then I did, Chloe was the first one to step into the hot hot tub, then Portlyn and lastly me. Once me foot touched the water, my whole body relaxed. Smiling, I let my whole body in the water.

"Mm, this is so relaxing," Chloe smiled,

"Duh," Portlyn giggled.

For the next ten minutes Chloe told us some more stories about her life, causing us to laugh again. WE all jumped when we heard the door open, Portlyn mother came,

"Portlyn dear, Selena is here," Portlyn's mother smiled,

"Oh, I'll get her," Portlyn smiled at us then followed her mother.

"Sonny, your going to love Selena, she is amazing" Chloe smiled.

"I hope, wait. What's her last name?"

"Selena Russo" Chloe mumbled. (A/N: Yes, it's Selena Gomez, can't use last names remember,)

"What?!" I yelled, causing Chloe to jump, "Selena Russo, is here, and is going to see me looking like this!"

"Sonny chill, She won't judge," Chloe laughed.

"I hope" I rolled my eyes then rest my lean my head on the wall.

"Hey guys! Look who is here," Portlyn pointed to the girl standing beside her, She was wearing a plain black bikini, she smiled, and ran in the tub, once she entered she she gave Chloe a hug, then turned to me, her eyes widen once she saw me.

"Oh my god! Your Sonny Munroe! I love your show, Chloe and I always watch it on the computer" Selena smiled, "Oh wait, I'm selena Russo," She let out her hand witch I gladly shook.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you too, And thanks I love your show to" I smiled.

"Okay enough getting to know each other, you girls are best friends now yay" Portlyn yelled.

I rolled my eyes, it's funny how Portlyn can be the funny one, when on T.V she is always the sirous one.

" Oh wait, Selena, I heard you and Nick broke up, it's not true right?" Chloe asked, Selena looked down and sighed,

"Yes, it's true, WE had a terrible fight, Nick just said 'I wasn't good enough for him, and he knows someone better, who is much more prettier,' SO he broke up with me,"

"Aw, that's so sad, but don't worry he can never find a better girl then you," I smiled at her..

"Okay, enough about Nick, let's have some fun," Selena smiled, Sudenly Portlyn's mom came in holding three boxes of pizza,

"Here you go girls, just make sure you don't drop any thing in the tub" She smiled, she dropped the pizza right beside the tub then left. WE all grabbed a slice and talked, I smiled, completely forgetting about Chad, little did I know a lot of drama would be coming sooner then I thought, and I would need Chad.

* * *

**Haha, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it has not much, but I promise you that there is going to be some Channy moments in the next chapter or so... Please review, I was so upset by the amount of reviews I got, Only 4 or 5, and that upseted me the most, I'm starting to think that you guys are not enjoying this story, I'm really sorry but I promise you that the next chapter or so will be Channy momments. **

**Please review...**

**If you didn't read the warning note please do,**

**-Rosie**


	19. Chapter 18

"Perfect job kiddos!" Marshall smiled at us, he looked at his watch before announcing it was lunch time,

"You guys go a head, I'm not that hungry" I waved them to go, which of course they did. My body fell onto the couch and a sighed escaped from my lips, It's been 1 day since I last spoken to Chad, 1 day since I've been ignoring Chad's phone call, 1 day since I last saw Chad. Never had I thought being mad at Chad would be so hard, Boy was I wrong, I didn't even know why I was missing him so much, after all it only been one day, and I've only known him for a week or something,

I shook my head, I needed to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't, anything I saw or did reminded me of him, it's like he's trying to prove to me I can't stay mad at him forever. I jumped when I heard the sound of mooing, I looked at my phone that was laying on the table, before grabing it, I didn't bother looking at the caller,

'Hello?'

'Hows my little girl doing?' I looked at my phone confuse,

'Nate? Oh my gosh, Nate how are' I squealed.

'Oh im going great, nice to know my sis diddn't forget about me' he laughed.

'Haha, Nate how could I forget about you?'

'Sonny, your in Hollywood, of course your goanna forget me'

'That aint gonna happen bro,' I giggled.

'ya, ya' he laughed through the voices in the background.

'Hey Nate, why are there voices in the background?'

'Mom never told ya? Im coming back home today, im in the airport right now, im waiting for my flight, and I decided to call you before I leave'

'Oh yeah, mom told me,'

'that's what I thought, listen I gotta go, my number is called'

'oh okay, have a _safe_ flight'

'see ya later squirt' I giggled, it's been so long since he call me that. I placed my phone down and smiled, Soon I would be seeing Nate again after 3 years, Slowly I stood up and walked to the cafeteria, of course with me not paying attention, I bumped into something hard and ended up falling ontop on this thing-or person.

"Im so sorry" I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes before looking up at the person-which I regretted. "Scratch that, im so not sorry"

"Watch where your going bitch" Chad mumbled. I looked at him shocked, just yesterday he was saying how sorry he is and now he is calling me a bitch? No way was I going to let him call me that,

"Excuse me?" I was about to give him a peast of my mind, but only having to be pushed. I shook my head, I walked towards the counter and made a look at the menu, Rolling my eyes I grabbed an energy drink and took a long sip,

"Sonny!" I turned around at the person who called my name and saw Selena, I walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Lena, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I I asked.

"Oh this is where I flim Wizard Of Waverly Places," She smiled.

"That so cool!" I smiled, Selena motion me to come sit with her which of course I did,

Soon we found our self chatting like we known each other for years, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel something with blue eyes staring at me behind me,

….

It was 7, time for us to leave, I was planning to stay at Portlyns again, since I didn't want to face Chad, but then I realized Is needed clothes, I told Portlyn that I would meet her soon, I got a ride (From Portlyn)

Soon I heard the limo stop driving, and I took that as a clue we were here, I stepped out of the car and walked through the gate of the mansion. I dialled the password, and open the door, I peeked at the garage and saw Chad's car here, great, I thought to myself. I quickly ran up the stairs, and went into my room, I grabbed a few pyjamas and clothes for work.

I slowly walked out of the room and walked down the stairs, I froze on my spot once I saw the blonde hared boy sitting on the chair with the lap-top, facing me, We both looked eyes for a few second before I felt my phone vibrate I checked the caller and read mom, I answered the phone only having to hear sobbed,

'Mom? Mom whats wrong?' I asked gently, from the corner of my eyes I saw Chad look up,

"Sonny?' my mom sobbed again, 'Sonny im so sorry!' My mom cried. I looked at my phone confuse/scared.

'Mom whats going on? Why are you crying?" I asked concern taking over. I heard my mom cry even more and heard the phone drop,

'Sonny?' I heard another voice, I knew right away who it was, Lucy.

'Lucy? Lucy why is my mom crying?' I looked at the ceiling waiting for an answer.

I heard Lucy sniffing a bit before a sobbed escaped her throat.

'Sonny im so sorry!' Lucy cried.

'Lucy what happen' I started getting frustrated, My mom was crying and so was Lucy, heck I even heard my aunts and uncle crying in the background.

'Sonny, yo-your brother- he- di-didn't ma-make it –thr-through the f-flight, The plane crashed! I'm so sorry!' but I didn't hear anything after 'didn't make it' I soon felt my world shake, and the phone fell out of my hand, my eyes widen as realization hit me hard, Nate-Nate was gone, away from earth, away from me forever, he left, he's gone forever, he wont be back, never.

"IS this a joke? Cause im missing the funny part here"

"Sonny, I-Im really sorry, but you have to listen to me..." Lucy went on and on but I wasn't lisening, my thoughts were all on Nate.

Something salty fell down my cheek, and my knees felt numb, I felt them wobble, and I soon lost balance, I got prepared to hit the floor but that never happen, instead I landed on something soft, and warm. My eyes open only having to be met with blue, blue eyes. I felt Chad laying me down on the couch before grabbing my phone, I heard him talking in the background but I wasn't paying attention, the only thing I was paying attention was the fact the Nate left me, just like how my father did, He's gone forever, he wont ever be back, he's with my father, watching me and my mother,

I wont ever be able to hear him call me squirt, or have him holding me in his arm, or making me laugh, making me believe that life is worth living.

The tears started to drip faster, I closed my eyes praying this was all a dream, praying that I was having a nightmare, praying that I could hear Nate's voice again, once I open my eyes I knew that nothing would come true, this wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare, except that it is real, I would never hear Nate's voice again, I would never hear him laughing, he was gone forever, he left me, he broke his promise, he's gone, just like my father.

* * *

A/N: Okay so here was chapter 18, tell me what you think, and please review! They mean the world to me, lets see by chapter 20, we cann get 200 reviews? Please?

-Rosie


	20. 20 Chapter 19

23 reviews! You guys are amazing, and the best part is, we are almost at 200! I cant believe it!

Dedicated to: I wanna give this chapter to.....Sonny days, and Demi-Fan-Channy and Mari! I have to thank Sonny days, thank-you for helping me out with what I should do for this chapter :) Demi-Fan-Channy, She hepls me out a lot so thank-you Carmen :) Mari, well she always helps me out with every thing LOL. Thank-you guys for helping me out!

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

........

My eyes fluttered open, only having to be met with bright blue ones, Chad moved his face away from mines giving me some space, I rubbed my eyes tirdly,

"What happen?" I whipered softly.

"Try to remember" Chad replied softly, he took my hand in his and I looked at him confuse.

I sat up, and just now I relized there was a blanket wrapped around me. Relization sudenly hit me, Nate, he was gone, forever. I closed me eyes trying to get rid of the tears, there was no way in hell was I going to cry infont of Chad, I sqeeze my eyes harder hoping to make the tears disipeaer, but faild.

A pair of strong arms were wrapped around me, I didn't bother thinking why Chad was being so kind, all I knew was, that he probably knew what happen, or he was drunk. ( in a nice way)

I grabbed hold of Chad's shoulder, and placed my hands there while my head was shaking with sobes and tears, on Chad's chest.

"Shh, Sonny don't cry,Nate will always be with you, he's in your heart, theres no point in crying, its just going to hurt him more knowing that he did this to you" Chad whispered soflty through my sobbes. I shook my head crazily, and cried even hearing his name made me tear up, Chad was only saying that so I wouldn't cry, every one says that, but thats all a lie, I tryed to think my father was in my heart, but that just made me wrost, there was no way in hell, was I going to belive that Nate was in my heart, never. he left me and is laughing at how im hadiling this.

"No, no, NO!" I shook my head and looked up, so I saw his face, "He's gone forever! He betrayed me! He left me just like my dumbass of a father!" I was slapping his shoulder, using all the energy i had left.

"S-S-S-ow-S-ow!S-OW! SOnny!" Chad grabbed my wrist with one hand, and put his other hand on my face forcing my to look at him, he used his thumb and wipped my salty tears leaving little tingiling feelings, I just realized how close we were, closing me eyes I took a deep breath trying to controll myself, once I open my I couldn't help but think that Chad came even closer to me,

"Sonny, listen to me, it wasn't Nates fault, God probably needed him more then you, he loves you Sonny, and I'm pretty sure he didn't want to leave you, and I know for sure that he wont be able to rest in peace if this is how your going to feel. He needes to know that your okay without him, then he can rest in peace knowing that your okay without him" His words sunk in me, closing my eyes, I thought of what he said, half of it was true, I knew he wnted me to be happy, but yet again I didn't want to belive the fact that he was gone forever,

"But, I don't want him gone" I reasted my head on his shoulder and sighed,

"I know you don't but everybody has to leave earth once awhile." Chads' fingers were playing with the end of my hair making me smile a bit at the feeling.

Once my eyes closed, memories that Nate and I once shared came flouting in.

_I caught it!" Lucy laughed from the floor with the Frisbee in her hand, I gave her a disproving look, before laughing with her, our laughing soon died down once I saw Lucy eyes winding. Before I even had a chance to ask her what was wrong, A pairs of arms came from behind me and lift me over his shoulder,_

_"Enjoying the veiw sis?" Nates laugh boomed all around me, I laughed with him and waved at my family as we past them, they laughed at us but waved back. I looked forward and let out a high pitch scream, there only 20 foot away from me, was the lake. _

_My eyes widden once I realizedd what was happening, I screamed for Lucy to help me, but only laughing was my answer, confuse I looked around and there was Lucy over Joshs' shoulder, running towards the lake, but Lucy didn't look frighten instead she was laughing like an idiot. I looked at Nate with pleading eyes,_

_"You wouldn't dare" I tride to use a serouis tone, but faild._

_"Any last words?" NAte smriked, before leting go of his arm, I held my breath once I felt water all around me, I swam up surface, and glared at a laughing Nate and Josh, To my right I saw Lucy laughing in the water too, rolling my eyes I laughed along with them,knowing that nothing could ruin this day, even if I was soaked with lake water._

My eyes flew open at that memorie, but instead of being happy, tears filled in my eyes, once I realized that I would never be able to share anymore of those memories with him. I tride closing my eyes hoping that the tears would leave so Chad wouldn't see me crying again. but faild.

"Hey, hey-why are you crying?" Chad's thumb wiped away the tears that continued to drip.

Sniffing, I looked down before replying, " I just don't know what i'm going to do without him,"

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean you have to forget him SOnny, he is your brother after all, but always remember, he's always in your heart" Chad smiled sadly,

I sighed knowing that Nate was always in my heart, forever and always, "I know, hey Chad?"

"hmm?" I looked up at me, his blue eyes looking right through my browns, I took a deep breath, Chad was too close to me,

"Thanks for comforting me, you really are not such a mad man" I smiled a bit.

"I have my moments," He smriked slightly,

"Of course, your ego will never leave will it?" I laughed a bit,

"Aw, Don't say you don't like my ego, Sonny" Chad smriked. I rolled my eyes,

"No, I can honestly say I don't like your ego."

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad smriked,

"Yes Chad really," I giggled a bit.

"Hmm, that what's with the blush that appears on your cheek?" Chad smriked knowing that he was going to win.

"You wish I blush Cooper,"

"No, no, I already have a millions of girls who can blush when I asked them too, but none of them can beat yours" Chad's thumb brushed past my cheek making my already red faced, turn into a even more red faced, Chad's eyes continued to stare at me, making me get more nervous.

I slapped his arm away from me playfully,"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"The thing you do with your eyes, the one that, makes all the girl go crazy for you, its not going to work on me" Chad looked at me amusement filling his bright blue eyes, which only made me blush even more, for heavens sake, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

"Aw, come on Sonny, dont act like you don't pretend that you don't fall for the 'Chad Charm'"

"no, I never will fall for the- whatever charm you call it"

Chad looked at me, before a grin taking over his face, He leaned in a bit more, barley any space left between our nose, I took another deep breath, trying to control myself, no way in hell was I going to let him win 'this'-whatever 'this' is.

"I bet I can make the 'Chad Charm' work on you, after all I am Chad Dyaln Cooper"

"Try whatever you want, but nothing is going to work" Chad eyes drifted from my eyes, to my lips. The smrik that was on his face, vanished away, and was replaced with a blank look. I didn't know if I wanted to know what Chad was up too, but then again, I sorta did.

Beffore I could even think about what was going on, I felt something warm on my lips. Eyes widening as I realized Chad's lips was on mines. Everything on my mind went away, the only thing I focused on, was Chad, and his lips. HOwever that all went away once I heard a familer voices on the door way, plus a gasp.

"Oh my gosh Sonny I'm so sorry about your brothers death- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" I felt Chad's lips leaving mine, and thats when everfything came back, and I knew one word that could describe it, busted.

.....

Portlyn Pov

Sighing, I looked at Chloe and Selena, by the look of their face, I knew that we were all thinking of the same thing, Sonny.

Chad just called us, about 25 minutes ago, telling us he dismiss the limo that was waiting for Sonny, because of the phone call Sonny just recived. He told us that Sonny passed out on the couch, and that we could come see her any time, of course, we agreed, and here we were waiting in the limo till we get there. I looked out at the window, feeling horible, I knew I only met Sonny for less then a day, but once you just talk to her, you cant help but be friends with her.

Here in Hollywood, you would rarley meet somone like that, I've been here for about a 2 years, and still I only have Chloe and Selena. I continued starring at the window, and thinking about Sonny. The limo finally stopped, and we all took that has a hint, we were at Chad's house. We didn't even bother to wait for the driver to open the door for us, we just ran out, and to Chad's front door, We stopped, not knowing if we should knock.

Chloe turned the nop, and the door flew open, we rolled our eyes, what a dummy, leaving thier door unlock, in Hollywood.

We walked down the long hall, and stopped at the living room door, Selena was the first person to open the door while saying, ""Oh my gosh Sonny I'm so sorry about your brothers death- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" We all stopped dead on our track as we stared at the view infront of us, not the most amazing view to see, your new best friend making out with your co-star.

They pulled away, faster then I could blink and stared at us, thier eyes widdening once the realized they were caught, yeah who wouldn't be shocked.

Selena was the first person to break the odd silence,"Chad damn Cooper, what the hell were you doing to Sonny?"

Chad looked at her starteled. Chad and Selena are not the best people to get a long with. I shuddered at the memory they once shared, the poor corns. You dont really wanna know.

"Uh-Um?" Chad hands rubbed the back of his neck thinking of somthing to say,couldn't blame the poor guy,"Um, hey to you Selly"

"Oh shut up! Why thell were you kissing Sonny-who let me remeind you just lost her brother? You know what. I don't even wanna know, all I know is that you were taking advange of her, you could have at least comfort her until we got here, but no you choose to make out with her. Get out of this room Cooper."

Without even arguing, Chad walked out of the room, taking one last look at Sonnny, who-now had tears running down her cheeks. immeaditly we were at her side comfoting her, however my mind couldn't help but wander to the look Chad had on his face, I knew from the look he wanted to comfort SOnny when he saw her face, but then he knew that Selena was here, which wouldn't have been the best idea. I couldn't help but think, did Chad like her? I wouldn't know, I've been friends with Chad since he was 9, and we kept in touch since he got his first show. When I turned 13, and I decided I wanted to be an asctress, somhow Chad got the word, and got me an addution for some shows. And here I was, all becasue of Chad Dylan Coooper, but out of all my 7 years of knowing him, He never had a true girlfriend, sure he had a few, but that was for public, and if Chad did like her a bit, I wouldn't know. Sighing I looked back at SOnny who was starring at the spot where Chad just sat, tears running, not even saying a word to Chloe and Selena, Slowly I stood up, and notice that SOnny's head moved from where the spot Chad just sat, to me.

"I'll be back" I whispered,

"Portlyn, you better not be going to Chad, he's not the one who needs comforting, Sonny does." Selena hissed. I rolled my eyes,

"I just want to talk to him, ask him what happen cuz from the look of it, I don't think were going to get much out of Sonny" Everyone looked back at SOnny who went back to starring at the spot Chad once sat.

Before Selena could argue, I was out of the door, and into the kitchen, asking the chef to give me a glass of milk shake. I walked out of the kitchen holding two glass of chocolate milkshake, and walked to the poo-deck, where I knew Chad would be. And of course I was right, there sitting at the edge of the pool, feet in the watter was, a red eyed Chad. Sighing I walked towardds him, sitting down, letting my feet sink in the watter. I passed him the milkshake,

"Here, you look like you need this" Chad took the shake out of my hand, but continued starring at the watter. I just waited for him to say somthing, knowing Chad he alwasys drannk before talking.

"I think I messed up Port." Chad whipsrered.

"With what?"

"Being a friend to Sonny, first we were friends, the we hated each other, then comfoting eachother, and the next thing you notice, BAM we kissed, and you whats the wrost pasrt is? I'm confuse, yes I know shocker eh? Me, Chad Dyaln Cooper confuse"

"Never thought i would see the day where Chad Dylan Cooper will be confuse!" I joked.

"Not funny Port."

"Sorry. Let me ask a question"

"shoot"

"Do you regret it, Kissing Sonny I mean."

"Thats what I don't know, I'm not gonna tell you what I felt durring the kiss, even you always tell me, but it was diffferent."

"Hey! I dont tell you all of my kiss"

"really, Zac taste like orange, Trevour taste like peach, Nick taste sugary, and Chase taste like gold- which reminds me how the hell do you know what gold tastel like?"

I giggled," Find out yyourself."

"But you know what the wrost part is, the fact that I kissed her just 4 hours after she found out her brother is dead, and what Selena said, I think is true, do u think I took advage of her Portlyn?"

I sighed,"Honestly, I don't know, but I think that is somthing you should find out yourslef. Talk to her, not today though, I think Selena is going to keep her for a while"

Chad laughed a bit.

Slowly I stood up and grabbed a towel for my legs, and said a quick good bye.

.....

A/N: Im so sorry for not updating, I've been so busy with school, I had so many essays and projects, and every time when I sat on the computer, I had no clue what to write. I hope I will be able to update sooner.

please review.


	21. Chapter 20

**_(A/N)_ Rosie: I am really sorry for the no update! Exams and test were taking up all of my times, and if I wasn't studying, I was sleeping, so i was really busy...Another thing is becasue I had a huge writer's block! So _BIG_ credit to Mari, who wrote most of this chapter! (Mari- you sleep wayyy to much, it isnt healthy you know!)**

**Hey guys! It's Mari, just so you know! Rosie was having a major writer's block, and she noticed that angst-y scenes aren't really her thing (Sonny's brother just died, so angst is necessary), so she asked me if I could write the hardest part! I spent time on it trying to see if it would meet your expectations, so please don't flame! This might be a little depressing, but not too much, just enough to show what Sonny is going through. The rest won't be angst-y, I tried to add humor, but sometimes my humor can be different, so sorry about that... Sorry about the late update though, I have been really busy, I know, typical excuse blah blah, but I finally got some inspiration from a song that fits this chapter so well! Well, most of the parts do at least, LOL! If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review or PM, and we'll see what we can do, m'kay? So, this chapter is going to change things for a bit, because life isn't a happy-go-getting thing, there are alot of bumps until happiness, so remember that...OK, this mysterious thing is starting to freak me out, so moving on! A nice, long chapter for you guys because you are AWESOME! Seriously though, how 'bout more reviews? And if Selena may seem different, just know that its because I tried to make her seem more like Alex, from her show, so it could mold to fit the story!**

**Anyways, Read and Review please! I would love to know your reactions, to see if I need to improve anything!**

**Disclaimer: (Why does Rosie always forget this thing?) *Glares at a certain someone* Okay, so we don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of it's characters, if we did, we wouldn't be on fanfiction, well that's a lie, we love it too much, LOL. We do, however, own this plot! :)**

* * *

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

_**Never alone- BarlowGirl **_

**(Listen to this for the first part (Sonny's POV), it adds to the mood)**

**Sonny POV:**

After everybody exited the room for a private talk, I sat shocked. Chad and I had kissed, and I didn't do anything about it! Ugh, I was so stupid! But wait, it wasn't my fault, that jerk took advantage of me! That is just wrong, when someone looses a family member, yeah sure you can comfort them, but not let your lust take over! What the hell is wrong with him. I just lost my brother, I wasn't in the right mind to do anything! What was I? A common plaything that gets played with because I have no feelings? But what is this foreign feeling on my lips? Is it an itch? Is that normal after you _first_ kiss? Yeah, that jerk stole my first kiss, talk about romantic.

With my anger, I forgot the main reason of all of this, N-Nat-, _he_ wasn't here anymore. _He_ "died". I can't believe that, I won't, I refuse to believe he is gone. He promised to come home, to see me! He has to be alive! If I call, he will answer, he said he'd always be there for me! With my denial I took various pieces of small furniture and chucked it across the room. Does everybody think this is funny, because I'm not laughing!

"No, you can't be gone! We were supposed to go to the fair in Wisconsin Square! Everybody is lying, you didn't leave, you are going to call any minute and say it was all a joke! Come back!" My rapid hands discovered a porcelain vase, which was a gift from Chad's aunt, it wasn't anything special, she just wanted to buy it because she could. I let it slip out of my hands lamely and listened in grim satisfaction as I heard the screeching _CRASH. _My body collapsed right onto the broken glass, sobs erupting from my chest. Jagged shards pierced my exposed skin, biting into the ivory skin, leaving a trail of the thick, burgundy substance. A hysterical giggle shot out of my mouth, and another, and another, soon I was maliciously laughing.

Portlyn, Chloe, and Selena burst into the room with alarmed expressions while shooting out inquiries, "Sonny, what happened? We heard a bunch of thumps and a gigantic crash!"

"Aha! Crash, boom, thump! Hehe, that was just _moi_ guys, you see, anger and sadness does just _wonders_ to people, don't you think? Plus look at the pretty colour on my legs, isn't it _spectaculer_?" My giggles didn't stop, and that wasn't something they were expecting. Their eyes zoomed to my legs as I spoke. Selena looked like a gapping fish, Chloe backed into the wall, her innocent eyes shielding themselves from the horrific sight, and Portlyn, well, she was shaking all over.

"Sonny, what did you do to yourself? You're not like this, what happened to Sonny Sonshine? Y-your legs are _bleeding_ for heaven's sake, and you're just _giggling _about how 'pretty' it is? Is this about your brother? If it is, Sonny, he wouldn't want you to be like this," Ah, the oh-so-compassionate voice of Portlyn. Her voice quivered just like her body.

"Oh? Is that so? How would you know? He hasn't told you yet! How about we call him, or better yet, how about a visit to prove he is still here and you are playing a cruel joke!" I quickly stood up but my legs couldn't support me. It was all too much, the blood loss, Nate, he was alive, he had to be! I just miss him, I want him to put his arms around me and hum the lullaby mom used to sing to us when we were little. Then we would eat cookies while watching Aladdin, our favourite movie. I wanted my brother come back_. Nate, where are you?_

My knees wobbled and I collapsed to the floor with a _thud_. Stars clouded my vision and my head swam. I didn't remember anything else since all the concerned voices were slurred together. Then the blurry figures of everybody was replaced with black.

**Portlyn's POV**

"She fell _asleep_? Just like that? Damn, that girl has mood swings!" Came Chloe's incredulous oh-so-smart reply. Sometimes I wonder why _I_ was thought as the stupid one!

I screeched my own reply, "What the hell is wrong with you? She isn't _sleeping_! She fainted! We have to take her to the hospital, I mean, look at her leg! There is a lot of glass stuck in there!" How did Sonny not notice the pain?

I guess Selena, who was quiet the who time, finally came to her senses because she screamed so loud that I think she woke up the dead. If only it woke up Sonny, it would ease our worries. Sonny's face was sickly pale and her lips were turning blue. How much blood is she losing?

"Why are you screaming Russo? Gosh- what happened here?" Oh, so _now_ he shows up!

"We'll explain later, but now we need you to be her knight in shining armor and carry her to your car so we can take her to the hospital," I hurriedly explained. Chad's eyes zeroed in on the broken vase and glass that had blood, Sonny's blood, smeared on it. He nodded and gingerly enveloped Sonny into his arms and walked behind us as we jogged to the sleek, black BMW. He put her in the back seat and slid in himself with her head on his lap and her feet on Selena's lap.

"Wha-why do I have to get her feet? You take them lover boy, you probably would even be honored with them! Plus, I'm wearing white, dimwit!" I had to agree with Selena, as worried as I was for Sonny, getting your clothes stained with blood is a lot of work to get out. Plus, Chad is the one who likes her, so he should be happy he at least gets to touch her.

He mimicked Selena, which earned him a smack across the head, and shifted Sonny. "Happy now, princess?"

"Very," Selena sneered. Oh gosh, not them too! Sonny and Chad were bad enough!

I started the car and it hummed to life. Damn, I had to get one of these babies for my next birthday! My foot slammed into the petal and the tires squealed as I sped away from the garage. What can I say? I'm a speed devil, it's exhilarating, and plus, the faster we got there, the better.

"Hey, Portlyn, watch it! This car costs a fortune!" Ugh, obviously Chad is only fussing over his car instead of Sonny. Boys and their toys.

"We're gonna _dieeeeeeeee_ before we even reach the hospital!" Chloe wailed lamely. Wow, she even started praying. Over exaggerating much? I was only going 150 km/h. Okay, maybe that is a lot. At least the police here are lazy!

"Oh hush, it's better than letting Sonny get worse. Plus, Chad, do you want Sonny to get there faster?" Selena shouted over the two.

Chad's face abruptly took a blank expression. What happened? I guess that triggered his concern bone. Chloe also quieted down, but she did whimper when I would take a sharp turn. The silence was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

When we reached the hospital, Chad picked Sonny up and ran inside with us following. We checked her in and the doctors carried her away in a stretcher immediately. They obviously recognized us since usually people would have to wait for hours. I guess Sonny's condition was pretty bad.

We all took a seat and waited anxiously.

* * *

It was 12:00 a.m. and we still hadn't got an update on Sonny. It was the most quietest wait ever. No paparazzi, and no fans, surprisingly. Mostly everybody was either home or sleeping except for an elderly couple who were holding each other's hand while whispering to each other. Awe, how sweet. They seem so in love! I hope Sonny and Chad come to their senses soon, then maybe one day that might be them, old and tenderly in love. As you can tell, I'm a hopeless romantic.

Groaning, I let my eyes wander at every body's faces. Chloe was biting her nails, a nervous habit of hers. Oh, she was going to get an earful from her stylist again. They had to re-do her nails _again. _Selena was in the restroom doing God knows what, but the expression I found most strange was Chad's. He wasn't doing anything, just moping on the chair, black sunglasses on his eyes, preventing me from seeing whether he was sleeping or not. Wait, why was he even wearing sunglasses inside? Oh, right, disguise. If I was him, I would demand a report of how she was every hour since he loves her. Heck, I was even doing that now!

Looking around the room, a nurse with a odd look on her face, caught my attention. The look on her face, made me have a uneasy feeling, as if she was smirking. with one last look at us, the nurse disappeared around the corner. Before she did, oddly enough, I saw a flash of what looked like a silver cell phone.

I shook that thought away, I was just being paranoid. Maybe me being in the hospital is making me go crazy.

Chloe nudged my arm,"Portlyn, is Chad_ dead_?"

I looked at her with a weird expression, "Chloe, what are you _on_?" I inquired her. She is my best friend, but I'm starting to doubt those "lollipops" she's been obsessed with lately.

She stood up and went to Chad's chair. What was she doing? Then, she lifted a finger and _poked_ his arm. What the hell? Okay, no more lollipops, if that's what they were, for her!

She did it again. Poke, poke, poke, po-

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. ME!" Chad roared. Well, that answered her question!

Chloe sqeaked in fright and jumped ten feet in the air.

"Mr. Cooper?" Our heads shot up at the name, and we immediately gathered around the doctor. " is doing much better. She needed seven stiches and had to get blood tranfusion. We will keep her overnight just incase," with a quick nod, the doctor turned and left.

We jsut froze. None of us making a move to visit Sonny.

Clacking of heels against the wooden floor, made us all turn around, only to meet Selena, who was making her way towards us.

She gave us a weird look,"Why are you all just standing there looking awkward?"

Chloe was the first to break this silence,"Sonny is awake, she needed seven stitches, and needs to stay here overnight, other then that, she is fine. Her room number is 207"

"Then why are you all jsut standing there? Shouldn't you go and see her? God, you guys are such idiots!" With that, she made her way to Sonny, her annoying heels clacking on the hard wooden floor.

Once again, we just stood there, in a awkward silence, none of us making a move.

Chad stood up, catching both mine and Chloe's attention, and without another word, made his way out of the hospital. I looked at Chloe, who had a look of confusion written all over her face. I just shrug.

We were about to make our way to see Sonny, when we heard the, as scary as it is, manliest scream come from a tween girl. Our heads snapped towards the direction of the scream. We saw a disheveled Chad stumble our way with a frantic look on his face.

He pushed his back to the door, while breathing heavily. Looking around him, I noticed that there were paparazzi's all around. "Looks like were stuck here for a while eh?"

"We have to run before they decide to camera molest us! Run for your lifeeeee!" Chloe screeched and ran around in circles while throwing her hands up in exaggeration.

Roling my eyes at her exaggeration, I made my way to Chad, who was still panting hard.

"You still considering to walk away, lover boy?"

"What are you laughing at? Was this yor plan to get back at me for kissing Sonny? Are you jealous that I might have a love life and you don't?" He didn't just go there!

"Listen to yourself! Do you think I would do that? My best friend is lying in a hospital bed! The last thing I want is for any trouble. As for a love life, at least I know when it is time to present my feelings and not force myself on somebody! Now get your act together before you see Sonny," I snapped and spun on my heel before walking to Sonny's room. Chloe followed closely.

**Sonny's POV**

_Tears streamed down my cheek as I looked at the last person Nate was saying bye to. Not wanting Nate to see me crying, I quickly used the back of my hands to wipe them away furiously. When Nate fianlly came to me, he gave me a small smile._

_"Sonny, you know this isn't a goodbye, it's a 'see ya later buddy!'" A giggle escaped my mouth and I couldn't help but smile along with him. Nate, my older brother, was going to Afghanistan to join the war. It was his dream ever since he was a kid._

_I guess he was right, shocker, I know. He pinkie promised to come back home, for me. We were going to see each other, one way or another. Nate always kept his promise, always._

_"I know." I murmured timidly._

_"Then stop those tears, soon there is going to be a salty pool in the airport because of you! I'm not going to clean it up!" Nate smirked._

_"That's because you don't clean up anything!" He opened his arms, which I gladly accepted. I wrapped my arms around his body, and rested my head on his shoulder, savoring the last minutes with him. Soon we broke apart, and with one last sad smile, Nate made his way through the gate that would soon lead him to the plane. Then and there, at the back of my mind, there was a hint of doubt. _

_End of Flashback_

The sob that I was trying to hold in broke out and I silently cried. Sobs ripped out from my chest and my throat burned with choked back screams. Those were my last minutes with Nate. I knew there was no way to see him again. I told him it was dangerous! He was so young, he could have lived and gone to school! That way he wouldn't be...dead. I wanted to accept that he was gone, but I couldn't. A part of me couldn't let go of him, the part that was still a little girl that wanted her big brother to always be there and protect her.

I looked at my leg, and felt ashamed. My leg was no longer the shiny smooth leg I had less then five hours ago. It now had stitches and gauze, a reminder of my episode. I gingerly wiped away my tears with a shaky hand and took a deep breath. Looking around the room, I felt like a prisoner. I always hated hospitals. The aura of death always lingered, to remind us what happened everyday. It's stench wanted to make me gag. Medicine and chemicals. The white, it was everywhere. I wanted to go insane. White walls, bed frame, pillow, blanket and sheets. White, white, WHITE!

A knock on the door broke me away from my thoughts. Selena was leaning on the door, smiling softly at me.

"Can I come in?" I nodded in reply.

"So, how do you feel?" Selena asked as she made her way to the chair right beside my bed.

"Oh you know, just _peachy_!" Okay, so maybe I was still bitter, but can you blame me? Selena nodded, understanding what I meant. With the news of my brother, the glass accident, and the part where Chad and I were _kissing. _I shuddered just thinking about took advantage of me...right? Of course, I wasn't thinking clearly, I was upset about the fact that my brother was gone, and Chad used that as his advance to kiss me. So it was comfort. Yeah, comfort. Yet, my lips had other ideas. Instead of being furious like my brain was, it kept on tingling at the thought of his soft pink lips brushing against mine, creating a spark. My heart fluttered.

After that, it was just awkward. None of us made a move to speak.

"Where are Chloe and Portlyn?" I asked awkwardly while fidgeting. I didn't mention _him_. He probably didn't even care.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're outside, I think" Selena shrugged and I nodded.

"So, uh, hospital food sucks, eh?" _Smooth, Sonny_. I mentally kicked myself.

"Um... I guess. I wouldn't really know, considering I never needed to be in the hospital. I mean, how could this little looker ever be seen wearing that ugly cloth!" Selena chuckled, indicating the hideous hospital gown. Even though she tried to be funny, I could tell that this moment was really awkward for her. She wasn't the type to comfort or handle situations like this.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Looking towards the direction of the door, I saw Portlyn who was beside a bouncing Chloe. What the heck was up with her? She has been acting...odd lately.

Suddenly, Chloe launched herself at me while squealing. She crushed me and my lungs in a bear hug. How could a petite girl like herself posses that much energy and strength?

"Sonny! Your alright! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, _ohmigosh_! You're alive! We should celebrate! We should have a chocolate bunny, a _really_ big one, and maybe we could all wear duckie suits, then I could be the entertainment! How does belly dancing sound to you?" Chloe continued to ramble, until she was pulled off from me by Portlyn and Selena. I smiled gratefully at them.

"Sorry about that, Sonny. I have no idea what type of "_lollipops" _Chloe has been eating," Portlyn giggled at the furious glare Chloe was giving. Me and Selena released our own little laughs that soon erupted to full out laughing when Chloe huffed and turned around just to run smack into the wall.

"Holy mother of-" Ouch, my sides are starting to hurt!

After that, we all chatted normally, breaking the ice that had formed between us.

Soon the time came to the end. Selena stated that she should get home before her mom calls the cops for her and Chloe agreed, something about chocolate cake waiting for her. Lucky... Portlyn, however, offered to stay. My heart swelled at the generous offer. I declined.

"Are you sure Sonny? I wouldn't mind."

"Portlyn for the last time, I will be fine! You should go and sleep in a warm and comfy bed. A shower might help too, you freak!" I jokingly wrinkled my nose at her.

With one last hug, all three girls made there way out of the hospital. I looked around the room, wandering what to do, my eyes settled on the TV. I skipped through the channels, my smile widened when I saw what show was on. I knew I shouldn't watch this show, but my Mackenzie Fall fan side came out, and soon my eyes were glued to the TV. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a little bit of teen angst and drama once in a while!

"Oh c'mon MacKenzie! Be a man, don't you realize she loves you?" I murmured to the TV, caught up in a trance.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I choose to ignore the door.

_Knock knock knock_

I mumbled a come in, but didn't bother to look at who was at the door, my eyes were still glued to the star-crossed lovers in the show.

"Sonny," A voice like honey murmured. My head snapped towards the voice I knew too well. There, in the doorway, was none other than,

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

* * *

So, hated it? Loved it? Tell us your opinion in you review ;) You know you want toooo!


	22. Chapter 21

Hey FF lover!

I've been doing A LOT of thinking, and finally came to an idea. 9 Months From Hell, **will be on HIATUS**.

I'm really sorry, but I've been having a HUGE writers block, things have been going crazy, and I've been losing my inspiration to writing. This **DOES not** mean I will stop writing, never, I just need a break, and leaving you hanging on every chapter for MONTHS is NOT fair!

**Also, after reading through the first three chapters, I decided to RE-WRITE them!**

I'm really sorry to say that, but I did do a lot of thinking, and I have no ideas left! If you have any ideas, please don't be shy, and PM me the ideas, not only will you get A LOT of credit, you'll also get a chapter dedicated to yourself, plus you'll keep me writing…

I'm REALLY sorry, I will continue writing, other one-shots, but this one will be on hold for a while!

I'm really sorry, thanks for ALL of you, who has been supportive this WHOLE time!

Feel free to PM me, about anything, I will reply back.

Ideas are welcome :)

-Rosie


End file.
